Project Diva Love
by RoseyR
Summary: What would happen if we know what the Project Diva Rin and Len modules do on their daily lives, and what would happen when love is in the air for most of them? RinxLen
1. Blue Moon and Black Star

Rin x Len

**Chapter 1: Blue Moon and Black Star**

Have you ever wondered what all the Project Diva F modules do on their daily lives? have you ever wondered what they do on their spare time? have you ever wondered if they have feeling for someone? well some of our favorite Rin and Len couples are going to tell us each of their stories, on how they first meet, and how love at first sight really does happen for these module couples.

**Blue Moon**

I just finished recording another song for the Project Diva, and I was walking home to pick up Black Star for our very first date, and with a happy smile on my face, I started to hum a little tune.

I continued walking while humming until I heard Council's voice.

"You look extra happy today, something good happen?" Council asked while holding some paperwork in his right hand.

"Yep! Star is finally going on a date with me," I said with a winning grin.

"How did you convince Star to go out with you?" Council said a bit surprised.

"Why do you sound so surprised?!" I said a angry.

"Well we both know Star is one of the Rin modules that isn't easy when it comes to things like these you know, heck remember that one time when you tried to kiss her on the cheek and she threw you across the room,"

"D-don't remind me," I said remembering that day.

"So how did you convince her to date you?"

"Oh well I'll admit, it wasn't easy, at first I tried flirting,"

_"Hey Star, did you know that you have to be the hottest girl I know?"_

_"...You do realize I look similar to all the other Rin modules, especially the real Rin Kagamine, right?"_

_"...Um, hey Star, since your name is 'star', you shine brighter than all the other stars out there,"_

_"Technically, that does not make sense, not only that, but my name is "Black Star" so if anything I would be shine darker than all the other stars out there,"_

_"...U-um hey Star you-"_

_"If you're really trying to flirt with me, so you can convince me to go on a date with you, it's totally not working,"_

_"...I'll...just go..."_

_"Later,"_

"Then I tried bargaining,"

_"Hey Star, if you go on a date with me, you can have this black pearl necklace,"_

_"...I don't like guys that tries to buy me gifts, so they can make me go out with them,"_

_"..."_

_"By the way, how much did those cost?"_

_"...All my allowance..."_

"Then I...begged,"

_"Please Star! please go out with me! I promise I'll stop being perverted with you, just please go out with me!"_

_"...*sigh* fine, I'll go out with you,"_

_"R-really!"_

_"Sure why not, besides seeing you cry is...just sad,"_

_"Eh heh,"_

"Fwhhhhhh"

"Don't you dare laugh at me Council,"

"Buhahahahahahaha! you must be so desperate that you actually begged her!" Council laughed.

I started to get angry.

"Oh yeah, well at least I show my love, unlike you and Trad!"

He the stopped laughing and gave me a death glare.

"What are you talking about! Th-there is nothing between me and Trad,"

"...Dude...really?"

"...Okay! I like Trad, but I thought I would be smart and wait to confess her, I just need to find the right moment, that's all,"

"Dude you have all the time you had to confess to her, and from how I'm looking at it, you're scared to confess her,"

"N-no I'm not!"

"Yes you are,"

"Well at least I'm not a pervert!"

"Hey! if anyone is the pervert, it's most likely Punkish,"

"...okay true,"

"Chicken,"

"Desperate loser,"

"Scaredy cat!"

"Never gonna get Star!"

"Can't even confess to Trad!"

"Will you two shut up already,"

"Gah!" both me and Council yelp in unison.

"Oh it's just you, Future," I said a bit relieved.

"Yep, the one and only Future style Rin," Future said.

"What are you still doing here, I thought you finished recording hours ago,"

"Oh I did, but I thought I would visit the module designers, and convince them to make me- I mean Project Diva, a Future Style Len," Future said.

"Why?"

"...Okay let's face it, I'm lonely, especially since all the Rin modules at least have someone, I'm lonely, I would date one of the Len modules, but they are underage for me, since you know, I am 18," Future said.

We both sweat dropped at Futures reasons.

"Anyways, I heard you guys complaining and thought why don't you two make a bet with each other," Future said.

"What kind a bet?" Council said.

"Let's see, Blue has to make Star to either kiss him or fall in love with him during their date, if he succeeds, then Council has to confess to Trad,"

"What!?" we both said in unison.

"Yep,"

"That is ridiculous! besides it'll be a waste for Blue here, since Star will never do that," Council said.

"...I'll do it,"

"What!?"

"I'll totally do it, I'll get a kiss from Star, and she'll totally fall in love with me, and once I do that, you Council will have to confess to Trad," I said with confidence.

"...alright...deal,"

We both shook our hands, making the deal of the lifetime, we then left for the bet to commence, as for Future, she left to convince the designers her little request.

"You'll see Council, Star will fall in love with me," I said with a smirk on my face.


	2. The Bet Begins

Hey guys Rosey here! and welcome to Project Diva Love part 2 of Blue Moon and Black Star's story! this is actually the last part for them, so I can actually get to the others now, hope you aren't mad, but hey this story stars my favorite Project Diva Rin and Len module pairings, and since I wanna get to the other, I gotta finish this one soon, but don't worry, they will be mention on the other's stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the story itself.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: the bet begins<strong>

**Blue Moon P.O.V.**

After I left the studio, and went home to get ready for me and Black Star's date, I couldn't help, but remember the bet I made with Council.

"Hmph, I'll show you Council, I can get Black Star to love me, even if I have to do something crazy," I said to myself.

"What did you say?"

"Gah!"

"S-star! don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry," Star apologizes.

She started looking at the ground, even though her face is emotionless, I couldn't help, but feel that Star was guilty, and it kinda made me feel guilty.

"H-hey, don't look sad,"

"How do you know I'm sad, it's not like I'm showing it or anything," she said in a monotone voice.

"U-um...j-just forget it," I said, "anyways you better get ready, cause out date starts in an hour."

"Alright," said Star as she headed to her room.

"I better get ready too," I said to myself.

**An Hour Later**

"Star! you ready yet?" I exclaimed downstairs.

I was wearing a black tuxedo, with a dark blue tie, and a blue rose corsage pinned on the pocket of my tux.

"Okay, I'm done!" Star said.

When I turned my head, I couldn't help, but blush at what Star was wearing, she had a dress that goes down to her ankles, it was black with some blue around her waist, the dress had skinny straps, and she was wearing black shoes, and just like my blue rose, she had a blue rose on her right strap.

"W-wow," the only words I could say.

"D-do I look okay," She asked.

"Y-yeah, you look...beautiful," I said as my cheeks started heating up.

Either I was delusional, or I actually saw Star's cheeks becoming pink, I must have imagined it, cause Star never blushes, not even when all her fanboys give her gifts and gave her compliments.

"Thanks, you look...handsome," Star said.

I must be sick, cause I actually thought I saw Star blushing, whatever it was, it made Star cuter.

"T-thanks," I stuttered, and I could tell my face was completely red now.

"Are you alright? your face is completely red, are you sick?"

"W-what! um it's nothing, totally nothing," I said.

"Alright, well let's not waste anymore time, let's go,"

"Y-yeah,"

**At the Restaurant**

"Wow, I heard this place is actually fancy, I did you manage to get a seat here?" Star asked.

"Well I did asked Aitetsu, and turns out when he and Suou went on a date here, they managed to become good friends with the manager of this place,"

"Really, well then, when we see Aitetsu and Suou, we should say thanks to them later,"

"Yeah sure,"

When we found our tables, and started looking at the menu, the waitress came to ask us what drinks we want.

"I'll have a coke, what about you Star?"

"I'll have a pepsi,"

"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks," the waitress said.

After the waitress left, there was an awkward silence between me and Star, so I decided to destroy the silence.

"So...Star, you having fun?"

"Um, so far, yeah, it's fun...why?"

"Well I was actually surprised you would finally agree to come with me on a date, especially after all those attempts and stuff," I said

"Well remember, I only agreed to this date, cause I had pity with you when you actually started begging,"

"Eh heh, y-yeah," I said embarrassed.

"But, I do have to admit, I actually did want to go out with you,"

"..."

I looked at Star, and I now realized I wasn't delusional, Black Star Rin, was actually blushing, and it was because of me! If this was a game, I would probably with with a thousand points already.

After we got our drinks and then got our food, both me and Star started talking about each, like out favorite snacks, favorite instruments, and favorite person to tease with. It actually became really fun.

After we finished out dinner, and paid the bill, we both decided to walk around the park.

"No way! so you actually saw Suou kissing Aitetsu?"

"Haha! no I think it was Aitetsu kissing Suou, cause I saw Suou's eyes widen with surprise a few seconds ago before she actually closed her eyes and gave in,"

"Well who ever kissed who first, finally they kiss each other, they've been going out for a couple of months now, and still haven't kiss each other, till now,"

"I know right!" Star said.

We finally stopped and decided to sit at a nearby bench and look at the stars.

"The stars are very pretty don't you think?"

"Yeah, I wonder if we can actually see Gemini here?" I joked.

"Ha ha, very funny Blue," she said with a cute smile,"

"...hey Star,"

"Yeah?"

"This might come out random or something, but do you...like me?"

"...Why?"

"Well, let's admit it, we have a strange relationship, like how I always have a crush on you, and you act like a robot with no emotions and all that, but I just wanna know if you actually like me or not," I said.

"...I don't like you,"

"Wow, I actually thought you would at least-"

"I'm not finish, I don't like you, I...love you," Star said while looking at the ground and blushing.

"...Y-you what?!"

"Blue, you maybe a weird and sometimes a pervert, and a playboy, and etc, but I have to admit, you are the only one that likes me for me, sure there are my fanboys, but none of them can compare to you, to me, you one of a kind, and I'm glad I get to be here with you," Star said as she looked at me and smiled.

I can already tell my face was red as a tomato by now.

"...I li-love you too Star," I said.

We both looked at each other and our faces started coming closer and closer until we kissed. Let me tell you this, the kiss was like a magical firework to me. When we pulled away, we both smiled at each other, while blushing.

"Looks like you win the bet," Star said.

"W-what! how did you know about the bet?"

**Black Star's P.O.V.**

"W-what! how did you know about the bet?" Blue exclaimed.

"Didn't you remember, I was with you when we were at the studio, and when we parted, I met up with Melancholy Rin, and we started talking, then we heard you and Council argue, and Future Style Rin suggesting a bet for both of you, and that's when I knew, at first I was angry that you agreed to do that bet, but I also heard you say that you love me when you left and that you will do anything to make me love you, and judging from what you said, I realized, you care about me that much, and I realized I actually cared about you that much," I said.

"...Eh heh, r-really?"

"Yeah, I really mean what I said earlier too,"

"Well, um I guess Council has to do his part of the bet now," Blue said.

"Yep, hopefully the poor boy doesn't die of embarrassment once he tells Trad," I said.

"Yeah,"

"Now how about another kiss, Blue,"

"Yes ma'am!"

We both kissed each other once again, and I'll admit, the kiss was like magic to me.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought I might as well as answer some of the reviews you guys gave me from the last chapter, and I wanna say thanks for reviewing!<strong>

**Mitsu: I'm glad I made your day with this story :3 I thought it would be funny if Blue became desperate to ask Star out that he would start begging. Yesh Council and Trad will look cute and awesome together!**

**VocaloidWriter: Thank you! I will keep up the good work...if school isn't keeping me too busy T~T**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story so far! review!**


	3. Council and Trad

**Hello Rosey here! and well we are in Council and Trad's love story! so yay! let me just tell you, I love this module pairing as much as I love Blue Moon and Black Star w Kawaii! anyways hope you guys will enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Council and Trad<strong>

**Council's P.O.V.**

I was in my office going through paperwork for the new Rin and Len modules, until I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in,"

Once the door open, I saw Blue coming in.

"Oh Blue it's you, so how was your date? did Star rejected you? did she insult you? or did she-"

"Me and her are going out,"

"...WHAT!"

"Yep, we're boyfriend and girlfriend,"

"Y-you mean officially?!"

"Uh huh,"

I just sat there, with my jaw open in shock.

"And if I remember clearly, if Star kissed me and/or falls in love with me, you have to confess to Trad," Blue said with a smirk.

"I-I,"

"Oh don't you try getting out of this Council, your a man of your word, so you gotta keep your side of the deal now, anyways, I'm going on another date with Star, so I wanna hear about the confession tomorrow, good luck Counicl...you'll need it~" Blue said as he started walking out of my door.

As soon as he left my office, I started panicking.

"This is not good! I-I can't tell Trad my feelings for her! what will she say! will she reject me?! or will she be so awkward with me, that that...she'll quit! I-I can't have her quit! especially when I know I love her!" I exclaimed to myself.

"Okay Council, calm yourself, just think this through, maybe I can just lie to Blue that I confess to her, that way my confession won't happen yet, then again, I'm a really bad liar,"

I started going back and forth and tried to think of a way to get out of this stupid bet I made with Blue.

"Maybe...no, how about...no that's illegal, GAH! come on Council, you're a smart guy! think of something that can help you," I said to myself as I thought it over and over.

I kept thinking and thinking, but finally I knew there was no way of getting out of this.

"...I really have to confess my love for Trad...I'm screwed,"

While I was depress that I really have to go through with this, I heard a knock on my door.

"U-um Council! it's me Trad! I'm here to assist you today,"

"U-uh...um...in a minute!" I exclaimed.

"O-okay sir,"

"Okay Council, how are you going to do this, get on one knee and tell her...no, she'll think I'm proposing to her, and I'm not ready to get married yet...just say it? no, it has to be meaningful, maybe...maybe-"

"Council-kun? are you alright? are you talking to someone in there?"

"W-wha? I'm just...thinking and talking to myself out loud...that's all,"

"Oh! okay,"

"Okay Council, just do it, don't be scared, after all, I know Trad is a loyal companion and assistant, so she'll never hate me for confessing...hopefully, she'll just get awkward for awhile, and then after a few months, she'll forget all about it, and we'll just pretend it never happened," I tried to assure myself, "Okay, you can do this."

After reassuring myself, I then opened the door for Trad.

"U-um c-come it," I stuttered.

"Oh! why thank you Council-kun,"

I always love it when Trad says my name like that, it just makes her even more cuter than she already it.

"Council-kun? are you alright? your face is really red, are you sick?"

"U-um, must be the heat or...something," I said.

"Oh! is it?" she said as she got a bit closer to examine my blushing face.

"Are you sure it's the heat, your face is getting redder and redder," she said as she was so close that I could smell her fragrance.

"..."

Before I knew it, I went unconscious.

"C-council!"

* * *

><p><strong>By the way I would like to reply some of the review from this story as well as reviews from my other stories that were finished or were oneshots, so yeah.<strong>

**Mitsu: I'm glad I made you day with this, I actually felt the same way since I realized I barely found any RinxLen Project Diva F module fanfics anywhere, I actually decided to do these when I read one Project Diva F fanfic from Deviantart, so yeah I decided to write stories for most of the modules I know, why I say most is because, since I don't know much about the game, as well as the name of each module, I just write stories for modules I do know...which will be the Rin and Len modules that are starring in this story series. (also I won't hate you, just because your into LenxLen stuff and I'm not a fan of it...as well as yaoi stuff...I won't judge your like and dislikes) also sorry I can't make them have much details, it's because when I'm writing these stories, I actually write immediately, like I don't save anywhere, I just go to the submit thing, and just type whatever my idea is telling me, so yeah, I'll try getting my imagination to come up with more details in the later future, but yeah, I'm glad you like the story and sorry this is a lot of words. :3**

**Lizway: I'm glad you like my "Dream Date story, but that one was actually a oneshot thing, as well as my first ever Project Diva love story, but don't worry I'll make more RinxLen Project Diva stories in the future.**

**nesie: eh heh, I'm just happy I can share something I love/like with someone who also love/like, I'm really an obsessed RinxLen fan...:3 and don't worry I won't let you down...also I'm a female...it says so on my profile.**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2: Glad you like "Just One Little Kiss" and all, but that one is a oneshot...sorry!**

**w: Yeah I get kinda inspired by other writer and how they make different personalities for Rin and Len, even though I like all types of personalities for the two, I think my favorite would be, tsundere Len and innocent Rin as well as Tsundere Rin and pervy Len :3 I love tsundereness for the two :3**

**VocaloidWriter: Yeah, I thought it would be more funnier having Len get kissed by all the other girls besides Rin under the mistletoe, but luckily Rin and Len finally kissed at the end :3**

**Lizway: Glad you like Scissors x Tricker!**

**VocaloidWriter: Eh heh thanks!**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2: They survived the fall because Len being quick on his feet automatically catched Miku and Luka from falling to their deaths...I think...I'm seriously bad at this :3**


	4. New Assistant

**Hey guys Rosey here, and welcome to chapter 4 of Project Diva Love: Council x Trad's story, anyways this chapter is basically how Trad and Council meet, and how Council fell in love with Trad...I know corny :3 Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, if I did RinxLen would be official, and all those haters can suck it! ...no offense.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: New Assistant<strong>

**Council's P.O.V.**

I was at my desk, working like usual, when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said.

"Hey Council, working hard again?"

Stepping inside my office, was none other than Punkish.

"What do you want Punikish?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"Hey, no need to get angry at me,"

"Okay, I'll get to the point, I thought you may need some help with work, considering you don't have time to hang out with us anymore," he said.

"That is the reason why I decided to work hard, to get away from people like you," I said.

"Ouch, harsh dude, anyways, seeing you're really busy, I thought I get you a cute assistant," he said with a smirk.

"A-assistant?! Punkish, I don't need an assistant!" I exclaimed.

"Come on man, she really needs a job, and a pretty girl like her, I couldn't say no to her,"

I thought over and just gave a big sigh. "Fine, I'll test her on how well she does on the job, if I see even one flaw, she doesn't get the job, and you have to apologize to her, got it,"

"Sure man, I get it," he said.

"Alright, bring her in," I said.

"Right!"

Punkish then went towards the door, and open it, to reveal the most stunning girl I have ever seen.

"Oh! um hello Council sir, my name is Trad School Rin, but you may call me Trad, and Punkish here said you might have a job available for me?" she asked with her most angelic and innocent voice ever.

I probably stood there like an idiot, cause I didn't say anything at all.

"...Um Council? yo Council, you all right man?"

"P-punkish-kun is Council-kun okay?"

"Um...sure...anyways, he said before you can get the job, you have to do a few things to see if you qualify, but be careful, Council is the type for perfection,"

"...What! I mean- no I'm not, I...well...you see,"

"Well good to see you're back to normal, Council, now the test?"

"Oh um yes, right!" I said.

I told Trad to just stack the papers and make a cup of tea, she was able to stack the papers neatly, now she was making the tea.

"Alright, I'm almost done with the- Kya!"

Trad accidentally tripped on the leg of the coffee table, and accidentally spilled the tea on the carpet, while I caught her before she fell, she smelled like oranges and the blossom tree.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Council-kun sir, here let me- a-are you smelling my hair?"

"...What! n-no! I was breathing in! trying to y-you know get some air back a-and a-all!" I lied.

"Oh, okay," Trad said. "And I'm sorry I spilled the tea, I guess I can find another job offering."

"W-wait!" Trad turned towards me with a confused look on her face.

"Well you seem like a person who can handle being my assistant, so you get the job," I said.

"Oh thank you Counicl-kun!" she exclaimed as she hugged me. I was probably blushing all over my face right now.

"Oh~ I'm so happy, I gotta tell Parka-kun!" she said as she ran out of the door.

"P-parka?"

"Yeah Parka...oh shoot I forgot Trad has a boyfriend,"

"...What!?" I exclaimed.

"Eh heh, sorry man, but hey there are other girls like Trad, how about Transmitter?"

"She likes Receiver,"

"Melancholy?"

"Starmine has a crush on her,"

"Star?"

"Did you forget about Blue's feelings?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Maybe I can try with Reactor," I suggested.

"TOUCH HER AND I'LL RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT!"

"...I-I mean she's taken," Punkish said.

"...Okay..."

**Couple of weeks later**

Trad was now my new assistant, at first it was weird having someone help you with stuff, but after awhile, I got use to it, Trad proven herself to be quite handy, and she looks, so cute with that smile of hers...WHAT! okay Council stop thinking of those thoughts! she has a...boyfriend...why does my heart feel bad.

"Council-kun? are you alright?" Trad asked.

"Huh, uh y-yeah I'm okay," I said.

"Okay," she said with a kind smile. I couldn't help, but blush at her smile, I know it's selfish of me, but I really want her to be mine, but I know she can't.

I then heard Trad's cellphone ringing.

"Hello?...Oh okay...sure I'll meet you there...okay love you," Trad responded to the call as she hung up.

"I'm sorry Council-kun, but is it okay if I leave right now, it's a personal thing," she said.

I knew she was just going to visit Parka, her boyfriend, but I agreed to let her go.

"S-sure," I said.

"Thank you Council-kun, you are very kind," she said as she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. My face was red as a tomato.

"I'll try to come back to finish up, don't worry Council," she said as she walked out of the door.

**2 hours later**

"...She should be here by now," I said to myself. I continued waiting for Trad to come back, but I was starting to get worried.

"...Maybe I should go find her," I decided. I then left to go find Trad.

After a few minutes of searching, I was about to quit.

"She must have went home already," I thought. I then left through the alley to go back, when I saw a familiar figure, crying.

"T-trad? is that you,"

"'sniff' oh 'sniff' C-council-kun, 'sniff' it's you,"

"T-trad, why are you crying?" I asked.

"'sniff' P-parka 'sniff' broke up with me," she said.

"W-what!? why did he broke up with you?"

"'sniff' h-he said he found someone else, and thought 'sniff' it'll be better if we see new people," she said.

"...Well...he sure made a bad choice," I said.

"W-what?"

"I said he made a bad choice, look Trad, he had to be crazy to not like a girl like you, you are smart, sweet, and...perfect in many ways, and any guy would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend," I said.

"...C-Council-kun,"

"I really mean it Trad, this past weeks with you, were an amazing experience for me, cause I wouldn't be...friends with someone like you right now, and I'm grateful to have you with me," I said, even though I really wanted to be more than friends.

"...T-that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me...thank you," she said as she stood up and hugged me.

"N-no problem, now why don't we head to my place, I'll make you some tea myself," I suggested.

"That...you be lovely," she said with a smile.

We then left to my house, even though we're friends right now, doesn't mean I'll give up on loving you, and I'll one day have the courage to tell you 'I love you, Trad'.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought I would answer this one review.<strong>

**Akabari: I know right, I never get it why some fans like lencest, I actually think it's kinda weird and wrong to me, as well as Vocaloid yaoi, so don't expect any yaoi related stuff from me, and I ship Melancholy with Starmine, she and he will be part of the story soon, so yeah expect them being lovey dovey.**


	5. Best Day Ever!

**Hey guys and welcome to Chapter 5! yay, sorry I couldn't update this story faster, but I mostly have free time for writing stories on weekends, Friday, and holidays, so yeah sorry! also this is the end of Council and Trad's story, so next chapter will have a new pairings story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid! If I did, all my favorite pairings would be official! especially RinxLen!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Best Day Ever!<strong>

**Council's P.O.V.**

I finally woke up after being unconscious, and I just had a dream or memory of the day Trad came into my life, I remembered that me loving her was love at first sight, and now I know I have to confess my love to her now, or else she'll be taken away from me, and might get her heart broken, just like how Parka did to her, I know it's time for me to tell Trad my feelings.

"Council-kun! I'm glad you're finally awake! I was so worried that I was about to call the ambulance!" Trad exclaimed.

"Y-yeah s-sorry I fainted," I apologized.

"No need to apologize Council-kun, but I think it's best for you to go home and rest, I'm worried you might faint again, especially since your face is still red with fever," Trad said.

"I-I don't have a fever Trad-san," I said.

"Are you sure Council? your face is still red," Trad said while examining my face more closely.

I realized that Trad was really close, close enough for me to kiss her soft-looking lips, I knew if I didn't confess now, then I'll really lose control of my body.

"T-Trad-san, I r-really need t-to tell you something!" I stuttered.

"What is it?" Trad asked.

"I-I-I..."

Before I could say anything, I heard the door open behind us.

"Council, sorry to barge in and stuff, but I need your approval on...am I interrupting something?" Melancholy said.

"Um s-sorta," I said.

"I'm sorry, I'll just...come back later...yeah," Melancholy said as she back away out of the door, while closing the door in the process.

"...That was embarrassing, and totally ruined the moment," Council said.

"W-what moment?" Trad said.

"...Listen Trad, the time you worked for me, I developed some feelings for you," I explained.

"Okay,"

"And while these feelings were being developed, I was scared to tell you about them, but I decided to just say it out right now, before it's too late, Trad I-I...I LOVE YOU!" I shouted.

Trad looked at me with widen eyes, and a blushing face.

"C-Council-kun, why didn't you say so in the first place," Trad said.

"W-what?"

Trad let out a long sigh and continued the conversation.

"Council-kun, I love you too," Trad said.

"...WHAT!" I exclaimed.

Trad then giggled at my sudden outburst. "Ha ha ha, baka, didn't you know, I also developed feelings towards you, why do you think I'm extra nice to you from all the other Len modules," Trad explained.

"I-I guess I didn't notice," Trad giggled once more for me not noticing. "I just want to know, when you developed these feelings for me?" I asked.

"Remember when you came to comfort me, after Parka broke up with me?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, you were so nice to me when Parka broke up with me, and those nice words you said to me on that day made my heart beat faster, I didn't know why at the time, but as time went by, I realized, I love Council-kun," Trad said with a smile on her face.

I stood there like an idiot, starring at her, processing everything she said to me, she loves me, she really loves me!

"Council-kun? are you-"

Before she could finish her sentence, I suddenly kissed her, I was right, her lips were really soft and warm.

At first Trad was surprised by the kiss, but soon gave in, and kissed me back. This was the best day ever.

"Hey Council have you seen...Suou...anywhere," Aitetsu asked.

"..."

"..."

"...Well you two look busy, I'll just go," Aitetsu said as he back away out of the door.

I then pulled away from the kiss, and let out a long sigh.

"Why does everyone keep interrupting the moment?!" I exclaimed.

Trad just giggled. "Maybe next time you should lock the door," Trad suggested.

We both laughed, and just continued hugging and kissing each other. No matter what, this was the best day ever.

**Trad's P.O.V.**

Me and Council-kun are kissing, this is great! I should thank Melancholy for this, even though she didn't do anything, I heard a rumor from the other Rin modules that if Melancholy is around, then two people will confess, or do other romantic related things for each other, I'm so happy that Melancholy Rin came by!

Best. Day. Ever!

* * *

><p><strong>Well wasn't that sweet! Review!<strong>


	6. Punkish and Reactor

**Hello! and welcome to chapter 6 of Project Diva Love! and here is my third favorite module pairing! Punkish x Reactor! enjoy**

**Len: Rosey-chan does not own Vocaloid!**

**Rosey: If I did, you and Rin would be doing more perverted things to each other! :3**

**Len: O/O**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Punkish and Reactor<strong>

**Punkish's P.O.V.**

I was walking towards Council's office to ask him to give me 20 bucks, when I reached his office, I saw the most jaw dropping scene I have ever seen.

Council and Trad are kissing each other!

Now a mature person would have just left them alone and not tell anyone, but I'm not a mature person, I took out my phone, and snapped a picture of the two new love birds, and sent them to all the Len modules and Reactor.

While I backed away from Council's office, and decided to head home, I got a call from Reactor.

"Why my darling Reactor, it's so nice of you to call me on this find day~" I said teasingly.

"...Punkish, what the hell did you send me?" Reactor asked in an annoyed voice.

"Oh nothing special, just Council and Trad making out in Council's office," I replied.

"You sick little pervert! you should have left them alone! if Council knew about this, he's going to kill you!" Reactor exclaimed.

"Aw, and I thought you didn't care about me Reactor sweetheart, I said.

"...Sh-shut up!" Reactor yelled.

I couldn't help but chuckle, Reactor is probably blushing from what I said.

"I totally bet you're blushing red right now~" I said.

"N-no I am not!" Reactor shouted.

"Don't deny it Reactor honey~ after all, you love me~" I said seductively.

"SHUT IT PERV!" Reactor screamed which almost made me death. "I just don't want Council to know, or else he's going to put most of the blame on me, since I'm responsible of you for some reason."

"H-hey! I'm not some kind pet that needs to be look after!" I exclaimed.

"Say the guy, who works in a strip club," Reactor said.

"You're just saying that because you're jealous that I show my sexy moves to other women instead of you~" I said.

"WHAT!?"

"Don't worry Reactor sweetheart, when I come home, I'll totally give you a personal lap dance, and I might even add in my special moves~" I said.

"I swear if you continue talking, I'm going to push you into a nuclear reactor," Reactor said.

"I wouldn't mind diving into your reactor~" I said seductively.

"This call is over now!" Reactor said as she hung up.

I couldn't help but chuckle, I wouldn't mind seeing Reactor's face, it's probably blushing oh so cutely, I wouldn't mind seeing that all the time.

**20 minutes later**

I finally reached home, when I opened the door, I saw Reactor lying on the couch, she's so cute, I couldn't help but come closer, and kissed her forehead. Reactor stirred a little in her sleep, I then decided to take the risk and kiss her on the lips.

They felt so soft and warm, I wish I could stay in that position forever, but at last, if Reactor saw me kissing her, she would probably kill me with a knife. I quickly pulled away when I thought Reactor was about to wake up, luckily she didn't. I decided to carry Reactor to her bedroom, and lay her down on her bed, I pulled up the blanket, and tuck her in.

"Aw you're so cute Reactor~" I said quietly.

I sat down next to her on the bed, and decided to play with a strand of her hair. I looked around her room, and saw a few pictures of Reactor and the other Rin modules, I smiled as I saw the picture of me kissing Reactor on the lips when we were under the mistletoe during that Christmas party. I then saw a picture of me stealing Reactor's panties when we were at the beach.

Finally I saw the picture of me and Reactor meeting.

I starred at the picture for awhile, I'll never forget the day me and Reactor first met, and how I started to love her as well as be even more perverted around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will have Punkish's memory of Reactor and him meeting, and you'll know why Punkish is only perverted around Reactor :3 Pervy Punkish x Tsundere Reactor forever!<strong>


	7. Perverted Jerk

**Welcome to Chapter 7 of Project Diva Love! and looks like Punkish is remembering some good memories of him and Reactor, nothing will go wrong...maybe!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Perverted Jerk<strong>

**Punkish's P.O.V.**

**Flashback**

I just finished with work, and was heading home, but I just realized it started raining.

"Good thing I brought my umbrella," I said to myself. I grabbed my umbrella, and was walking towards my apartment, when I saw something, or someone that caught my attention.

It was a cute girl, with blonde hair, she tied her hair into two pigtails, her close maybe tacky, but her face was adorable, even if it does have an irritated look, her angry face makes her look more adorable.

I then realized she was walking in the rain, without an umbrella. I thought I would help her, so I could no her better...and maybe also she her panties since her clothes are becoming see through from the rain.

"Um excuse me miss, need any help?" I asked.

"Huh? oh um yeah sorta..." she said while blushing a bit.

"No need to be embarrass, why don't we head to my apartment, it's pretty close by, and we can dry you up over there," I suggested.

"O-okay..."

We both then headed to my apartment, good thing the umbrella is big enough for the two of us. We finally reached my apartment, and I let her in.

"Here is a towel to dry yourself, and you should stay here until the rain stops," I said.

"Alright, good thing I have nothing to do anyways," she said.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Reactor Rin, a Rin module for Project Diva F," Reactor said.

"Oh no wonder you look like a Rin module, though I'll admit, you're more cuter than the other Rin modules, but that's my opinion," I said smoothly.

"Uh um...t-thanks..." Reactor said while blushiing and looking away. I couldn't help but laugh a little at her cuteness.

"Anyways, why were you out in the rain?" I asked.

"I was actually trying to find a place to stay, I'm looking for a place that's close to Project Diva HQ, that way I don't have to drive to get there," Reactor said.

I thought about it, and thought that my place would be perfect, my apartment is close enough to Project Diva HQ that we can just walk there easily, not only that, but my apartment is a two bedroom place, so Reactor can have that spare room I have, not only that but I can get to see Reactor more often, and might see her naked when she's changing...She must move here.

"H-hey my place is close to HQ, you can stay here in the extra bedroom I have over there," I suggested.

"That's nice of you, but I don't want to stay with a perverted stripper," Reactor said as she gave me a deadly glare.

"W-what! I-I'm not a-"

"Oh please, all the Vocaloid modules know you're really perverted, especially around the Rin modules, I actually heard some of the Len modules had to put a restraining order, so you won't get anywhere near their Rin modules," Reactor said.

"Oh...you heard about that..."

"Of course, just because me and you never met personally, I still know lots about you and your perverted ways, so I don't think I'll be staying with you," Reactor said as she stood up and was about to leave.

"W-wait!" I exclaimed as I pinned her to the wall.

"W-w-w-w-what are you doing!?" she exclaimed.

"W-well it's still raining out there, and I don't want you getting wet or anything!" I exclaimed.

"I don't care, I'll probably stay with Black Star and Blue Moon for awhile, maybe even stay with Cheerful Candy, she's pretty nice," Reactor said as she tried getting out of my grip.

"Listen, Reactor, usually I don't mind a girl leaving and stuff, but when I saw you, my heart started to beat faster, and I feel weird when I'm around you, sure your outfit is tacky and stuff-"

"Hey!"

"-but your face is too cute, I meant what I said about you being more cuter than the other Rin modules, and I feel like I want to hold you, touch you, and and kiss you! please just give me a chance Reactor! I promise I won't be too much of a perv around you! please just give me a chance!" I exclaimed.

"...Fine..."

"...Wait what?!"

"Okay, you look like a person who is self centered, egotistic, selfish, perverted jerk, heck you would be perfect for singing "Spice" but you saying all that...I guess you deserve a chance, besides I don't really want to bother the other Rin modules, especially when they have to deal with their own lives already, so I'll stay with you, and we'll become roommates, okay,"

"Don't you mean soul mates?" I joked.

She just gave me another death glare.

"Joking," I recovered.

"Whatever, you're just lucky I really needed a place to stay, that I'm actually desperate enough to live with you for the rest of my life...or whatever happens in the future," Reactor said.

I just simply smile, and gave her a hug.

"H-hey I said I agree to live with you! y-you don't have to hug me!" Reactor exclaimed.

Before I could let her shout at me anymore, I kissed her on the lips. Her eyes were widen and her face was completely red. When I pulled away from the kiss, she slapped me across the face.

"D-do that again, and I'll rip you to shreds!" Reactor threatened.

"Hey this is my apartment before, so I don't really have to listen to you entirely," I said.

She just continued giving me her cute death glares while still blushing madly.

"Glare at me all you like, but since I'm pretty much use to it, it won't really effect me that much," I said.

"Whatever, but you did steal my first kiss..." Reactor said.

"...Well then, I'll make sure that isn't you last kiss either," I said as I pulled her towards me once again and kissed her again. She then started pounding my back to make me stop, but again I didn't listen to her.

**End of Flashback**

Ever since Reactor came into my life, I feel even more happy, while I make Reactor's life more angry, but I know deep inside she's happy to.

"What the hell are you doing on my bed!?" Reactor exclaimed.

Well things got more extreme.

* * *

><p><strong>You better run now Punkish, or else you're mince meat.<strong>


	8. Tsundere Cutie

**Hi hi hi hi! welcome to the last story for Punkish and Reactor, and for a heads up, the next pairing I'll put in this lovely story of mine, will be, Jersey x Cheerful, cause I love that pairing as much as I love the others! Enjoy!**

**Reactor and Punkish: Rosey does not own Vocaloid, Project Diva F stuff, and us!**

**Rosey: Stop rubbing it in!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Tsundere Cutie<strong>

**Punkish's P.O.V.**

I was standing there, my eyes widen, my mouth slightly open, and me sweating crazy. What was I going to do, she was going to kill me.

"Let me say this again, what the hell are you doing in my room!" Reactor said a bit louder this time.

"Well...I saw you sleeping on the couch, so...I just carried you to your bedroom, that's all," I said.

"..." I then saw Reactor's cheeks being dusted with a pink hue, was she actually blushing? cute~

"I-if that's all...thanks...I guess," Reactor said.

I smiled at Reactor's cute blushing face, it makes me want to pull her closer to me, and kiss her the lips.

"...Um...you can leave now..." Reactor said while looking away.

"Mmmm nah! I'm comfy here," I said while scooting closer to Reactor.

"...Whatever," Reactor said while crossing her arms.

"You know, you're actually cute for a tsundere," I said.

"T-tsundere! I'm not a tsundere!" Reactor exclaimed.

"Yes you are, your my tsundere cutie," I said.

"..."

Reactor just starred at me with her red face, she then looked away shyly. How cute!~

"Sh-shut up!" Reactor exclaimed. "By the way, why were you starring at the photos on my desk?"

"You know, remembering some memories, I am weird like that," I said with a chuckle.

Reactor rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"So you were remembering the day me and you first met?" Reactor asked.

"Pretty much,"

"I remembered how you were nice at first, until I realized you were a pervert," Reactor said while trying not to laugh.

"Y-yeah,"

"Though I'll admit, if you haven't met me, then I wouldn't have a place to live..."

"...Well you know I can't let someone as pretty as you not have a home," I said.

"...You really think I'm pretty?" Reactor asked.

"No...you're beautiful," I said as my face lean closer towards her face.

"That's...very...sweet," Reactor said as her face was leaning towards mines, while closing her eyes in the process.

We were about to kiss, until Reactor's phone rang.

**Reactor's P.O.V.**

Darn it! me and Punkish were about to kiss, and my stupid phone had to ring, no, a stupid person had to call me!

...Okay I'll admit it, I like Punkish, ever since he offered me to stay with him, my heart started to beat more faster whenever he's around, at first I didn't notice, but when I saw Punkish flirting with Black Star, I grew jealous, luckily it was just a misunderstanding, turns out Black Star was just helping Punkish get me a birthday present, and Punkish was giving her a thank you hug, but ever since that day, I realized, I like Punkish Len module.

I then picked up my phone, and press the green button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Reactor!"

"Melancholy? is that you?"

"Who else,"

"What is it?"

"Oh I just called cause I accidentally left a few lyrics at you place the last time I was over there, so do you think you could deliver them to me tomorrow?" Melancholy asked.

"Um sure, I can do that," I said.

"Thanks Reactor, oh and good luck with Punkish!"

"Wait! how did you-"

"If you think it's because every time I'm around or mention, some romantic stuff happens, and I just know, that's not true! you told me about you feelings for Punkish yesterday remember,"

"Oh...yeah,"

"Anyways, see ya later!"

"Yeah bye,"

I hung up the phone, and put my phone back on my night stand, but then I felt hands on my arms, and before I know it, Punkish was kissing me.

"?!"

I was so surprised at what was happening, but soon I started kissing him back, the kiss felt so good.

When we pulled away because we needed air, we just looked at each other's eyes.

"You know, I'v been wanting to kiss you on the lips for quite some time now," Punkish said.

"...Me too," I said with a smile.

"Oh so the tsundere cutie does know how to smile~" Punkished teased.

"Just shut up and kiss me," I ordered.

He happily obeyed and we both started kissing each other once more, his arms around my waist and my arms resting on his shoulders around his neck.

Even thought Melancholy might complain, I have to thank her for calling me.

* * *

><p><strong>I just realized that most of the pairings will end in three parts, unless I decide to make their stories a bit more longer or short, so yeah, maybe the next pairing will have three parts, or maybe even four...gotta think about it. anyways bye!<strong>


	9. Jersey Len and Cheerful Candy Rin

**Ah hah welcome to next Pairing's love story! which is Jersey Len and Cheerful Rin! hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Rin: Rosey-chan does not own Vocaloid.**

**Me: Kawaii!~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Jersey Len and Cheerful Candy Rin<strong>

**Jersey's P.O.V.**

Ring ring

"..."

ring ring

"...Come on Punkish, pick up your phone already..."

ring ring

_"Punkish here and sorry to say, but I'm not able to get the phone at the moment, probably making out with Reactor at the moment-"_

_"PUNKISH!"_

_"Um uh, leave a message after the beep! wait Reactor put the lamp down! Gah!"_

beep

"Dang it, I really need to talk to Punkish,"

"Why's that?"

"Gah! o-oh it's y-you Cheerful, you scared me there," I said.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Jersey-kun, I didn't mean to scare you, I just heard you saying you really needed to talk to Punkish-kun, why's that?" Cheerful asked.

"Um...well...you see, I-I needed some...advice from him, yeah," I said.

"A-advice? are you sure Punkish-kun is the best option for advice, no offense to Punkish-kun of course," Cheerful said.

"W-well you see the advice I needed from him was...something he most likely knows...yeah," I said.

"...Well, I don't really know what kind of advice Punkish-kun will give you, but I do have a feeling it will be most perverted, again no offense to Punkish-kun," Cheerful said.

"I-I'm sure Punkish won't be offended...well maybe not too much," I joked.

Cheerful then started giggling, until **she** came.

"CHEERFUL CANDY RIN!"

C-Cheerful Candy Miku...

"What is it Miku-chan?" Cheerful said.

"How many times have I told you to not go anywhere near that boy!" Miku said.

"M-Miku-chan, Jersey-kun is a sweet boy, he would never do anything to harm me," Cheerful said.

"I-I don't care! I don't want my sweet, innocent, Candy-chan to be corrupted by this boy's bad doings!" Miku said.

I saw that Cheerful was getting annoyed and angry by what Cheerful Candy Miku said.

"Cheerful Candy Miku! if you don't stop saying bad things about Jersey-kun, then I shall never sing and dance with you ever again!"

"*gasp* ...Wait! the director will just make you sing with me, so you can't do anything to stop that," Miku said.

"...I'll never buy you vegetable juice ever again," Cheerful said quickly.

"...W-W-W-W-What!? but but I need my vegetable juice! you know I can't get it myself!" Miku said.

"Either you start being nice to Jersey, or say good bye to your vegetable juice," Cheerful said as she crossed her arms.

"...Fine..." Miku said. Miku then went up to me while glaring at me, judging from her eyes, she really doesn't want to do this.

"I, Cheerful Candy Miku here by apologies to...Jersey Len, and will stop being mean to you, there happy now," Miku said.

"Yes, and for that, I'll buy you two gallons of vegetable juice," Cheerful said while smiling her beautiful smile.

"Wah! I love Candy-chan!" Miku exclaimed as she started hugging Cheerful in her death grip hug.

"Okay okay Miku-chan, please let me go, or else I'll get that vegetable juice for you," Cheerful said.

Immediately, Miku let go of Cheerful, and started running out of the building, probably about to head to the store to get her vegetable juice.

"I'm sorry Jersey-kun, for you know Miku-chan's behavior, I know deep deep down she doesn't hate you that much," Cheerful said.

"Don't you remember what happened when I first met her, she even hated me from the beginning," I said.

"I remember, I also remember that was the day I met you," cheerful said with a smile.

"..."

"If I never met you before, then maybe I wouldn't have-"

"COME ON CANDY-CHAN! WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Miku shouted.

"Oh sorry, looks like Miku-chan really needs me, I'll talk to you later, okay Jersey-kun,"

"...Y-yeah, talk to you later..." I said.

"I really do like talking to you Jersey-kun, you always have the most interesting things to say," Cheerful said as she started walking out of the building to go to the stores with Miku.

"...Cheerful,"

"Looks like someone is having love problems,"

"Gah! M-Monochrome! don't do that!" I shouted.

"Hey I'm just saying what I see," Monochrome said.

"W-whatever..."

"Listen pal, I know you have a thing for Cheerful Candy, and I thought I might as well help you," Monochrome said.

"...There has to be a catch..."

"There's no catch I swear!"

"...You want me to tell Scissors about how cool you are don't you," I said.

"...Maybe,"

"I think you have love issues more than I do,"

"H-Hey at least I try to approach her, while you just hid you little feelings from Cheerful!"

"...How did you know that?"

"Duh, I can enter your dreams, by the way, you should be more respectful towards me, or else I'll tell Cheerful, or worse, Miku about you erotic dreams with Cheerful and you~"

"Y-your blackmailing me!?"

"Pretty much, so either do me this solid, and I'll help you with your love problems and keep your dirty little dreams about Cheerful a secret, deal," Monochrome said as he extended his arm.

"...Deal," I agreed as I shook his hand in agreement.

I know this won't end well.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun! what is Monochrome going to do to help Jersey, and will he actually keep the whole erotic dream a secret and just use it from blackmail?! okay okay you already know the answer, find out what happens next on the next chapter! bye!<strong>


	10. Cheerful's True Feelings

**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 10, part 2 of Jersey and Cheerful's love story and I went ahead and added Scissors in this, so hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or Project Diva F characters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Cheerful's True Feelings<strong>

**Jersey's P.O.V.**

"...What are we doing again?"

"For the last time, once Cheerful goes home, we'll arrive at her house pretending to visit, then I'll use some of my sleep powder to make her fall asleep, then we'll enter her dreamworld," Monochrome said.

"...How the heck does that get Cheerful to love me?!" I exclaimed.

"It's because, if we find out she has a love interest or something, then I can just simply replace it with a image of you, which is why I need you here with me to do that, so you can replace her love interest."

"L-Love interest?! Cheerful doesn't have a love interest!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't, but one thing for sure, if you come with me, you might see something in her dreams that will interest you, like, I don't know, maybe her own erotic dreams~" Monochrome said.

"...Fine," I said while blushing at the image of Cheerful having her own erotic dreams.

"Great you little pervert," Monochrome said.

"P-pervert?! I'm not the pervert! if anything you're the pervert for looking at people's personal erotic dreams!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you were the one fantasizing them in the first place," Monochrome said.

"...Touche," I said.

"Oh hide, I see Cheerful and Colorful coming," Monochrome said.

We both hid behind a bush, and spied on Cheerful and Colorful walking together with two gallons of vegetable juice.

"I'm actually starting to regret getting you two gallons of vegetable juice, Colorful-chan," Cheerful said.

"Hey we made a deal, if I apologize to your little boyfriend, then you get me two gallons of vegetable juice," Colorful said.

"Okay one, that was not a deal, I only got you two gallons of vegetable juice as a reward for apologizing to Jersey-kun, and two...Jersey-kun isn't my...boyfriend," Cheerful said.

The way she that was kinda hesitated for some reason...I wonder why...

"Yeah yeah, but Cheerful-chan~ your face was blushing when I said Jersey was you boyfriend~" Colorful taunted.

"W-well who wouldn't, it's quite normal if people assume someone was their boyfriend or girlfriend, it's embarrassing! b-besides...I don't think Jersey-kun sees me like that..." Cheerul said while looking down at the ground.

Wait what does she mean by that?

"Aw it's alright Cheerful-chan! who needs a boyfriend anyway! especially that pervert, at least you got me right!" Colorful said.

"Yeah...I just wish...you know..."

Wish what? d-does Cheerful have a crush on me?

"Hey! what that over there?" Colorful said.

"What is it Colorful-chan?

"I-I think I see someone in the bushes."

"Really? we should check it out," Cheerful said.

"CRAP!" both me and Monochrome said in unison.

"Hey! whoever is in there better come out, so I can beat you up for spying on us, especially my precious Cheerful!" Colorful exclaimed.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I don't know! I thought we were hiding very well!" Monochrome exclaimed.

"Well it looks like we didn't hide that well at all!" I exclaimed.

"If you don't come out of the bushes in ten seconds, I come over there!"

"Now Colorful, don't be too rash, it could just be a squirrel or something," Cheerful said.

"Don't care, I'm going over there, and if I see a pervert in those bushes, I'll rip them to pieces!"

"Crap crap crap crap!" I said.

"I-I can't die now! I still haven't made babies with scissors!" Monochrome exclaimed.

"...Really! we're in a big situation, and you are thinking about Scissors and making babies with her!"

"...I'm desperate in getting her attention," Monochrome said.

"...you idiot,"

"1...2...3, if you don't come out now, I'm coming in there! ...6...7...8...9...10! You're dead meat!" Colorful exclaimed as she walked towards out destination.

"Well it's been nice knowing ya Jersey," Monochrome said.

"D-don't say that you idiot!" I exclaimed.

"Here I come you per-"

"Colorful, I need you assistance."

"...O-of course Scissors-chan, what is it you need?"

"I have lost me scissors as well as my teddy bear, could you and Cheerful find them for me?" Scissors asked.

"Sure," Colorful said as she and Cheerful looked around to find Scissor's scissors and teddy bear.

Scissors then walked towards out destination and crouched down to talk to us.

"I think a thank you is in order," Scissors said.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" I said.

"Yeah thanks sweety~" Monochrome said.

"You're just lucky I hid my scissors somewhere for Colorful and Cheerful to find, or else I would have stabbed your eye out," Scissors said.

"Eh heh, s-sorry..."

"Anyways how did you know we were here?" I asked.

"I saw you hiding in the bushes and overheard you guys saying you were going to see if Cheerful have a love interest, I'll you now, she does," Scissors said.

I felt my heart drop.

"Before you say, 'I let my heart drop' I tell you now, Cheerful's love interest is you, you glasses wearing baka," Scissors said.

"Okay one, I'm not the only Len module that wears glasses, and two, Cheerful has a crush on me!?" I exclaimed.

"One, I know and I don't care, and two, of course she does you baka, why do you think she likes hanging around with and is always the most nicest towards you?" Scissors said.

It took awhile for me to register everything, and when I did I felt my cheeks heat up, and my heart was beating fast.

"I see you finally get, and let me tell you this, Cheerful told me she likes you, which is how I know, and I suggest you tell her your feelings, heck if I ever had someone who likes me, I want them to tell me their feelings straight on, and not hide behind bushes and stalking me," Scissors said.

"...I love you, Scissors!" Monochrome said.

"Yeah nice try, I mostly recommend someone I might actually like and not a annoying monochrome dream eating demons like you," Scissors said.

"...Oh come on! give me a chance here!" Monochrome whined.

"...No...but maybe someday..." Scissors said.

"Scissors-chan! we have found you scissors and teddy bear, good thing they were near this tree together!" Colorful exclaimed.

"I'm coming!" Scissors shouted. "Now Jersey, go tell her, and maybe you'll stop being a love sick, glasses wearing, baka."

Scissors then stood up and walked to where Cheerful and Colorful are.

"So...what's the new plan for you?" Monochrome said.

"...I'm going to do it, I'm going to tell Cheerful how I feel."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it, and next chapter will most likely be the last part of this pairing's story, so hope you guys get ready for the next chapter!<strong>

**Review!**


	11. Glasses Wearing Baka

**Hey guys and welcome to the last part of Jersey and Cheerful's story! and this will show how Jersey and Cheerful meet! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Glasses Wearing Baka<strong>

**Jersey's P.O.V.**

I was walking towards Cheerful's house, Monochrome and Scissors were walking home together, so I was on my own now, hopefully things won't end bad...and I totally jinxed it.

I finally arrived at Cheerful's house, and like always, it had that cheerful feeling to it, no wonder she's call Cheerful Candy Rin module.

I knocked on the door and waited for Cheerful to answer, I could hear faint footsteps coming to the door and were getting louder in each step. Finally, the door opened revealing Cheerful with some flour on her right cheek.

"Oh, hello Jersey-kun, what brings you here?" Cheerful asked as she wiped the flour off her cheek with a cloth.

"Oh, well I...thought I would visit, but it seems you're busy so maybe I should-"

"Wait! ...I mean, y-you can stay if you want, I was just baking some cupcakes and they are pretty much finish," Cheerful said.

"Well, if you want, I could help you decorate them," I offered.

"Oh that would be very nice of you Jersey-kun," Cheerful said. She then opened the door wide enough for me to enter.

We then went to the kitchen, and I helped her decorate the cupcakes.

"So, why were you baking cupcakes anyways?" I asked.

"It's for Melancholy's birthday in a few days, and Starmine wanted me to help him bake some cupcakes for her," Cheerful explained.

"I see, so Starmine asked you to bake cupcakes for Mel," I said.

"Mmhm, everyone know how bad of a baker Starmine is," Cheerful laughed.

I just laughed with her, it was really nice talking to Cheerful like this, without Colorful interrupting or anyone else in that matter.

"So, is there another reason why you wanted to visit me?" Cheerful asked as she finished decorating the last cupcake.

"...T-there is..." I stuttered.

"Oh, what is it?"

My heart was beating faster than average, my palms were sweaty, and I fell nauseous.

"Ch-Cheerful Candy, I-I..."

I don't know why I can't say it, I really want to say it, but my brain wouldn't let me.

"I...I...I lo-"

"I LOVE YOU JERSEY-KUN!" Cheerful yelled, closing her eyes, and blushing madly.

"...What?"

**Cheerful's P.O.V.**

"...What?" Jersey said.

"...Yes, I really like you Jersey-kun, ever since we met," I said.

"...Well that's a coincidence," Jersey said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I...I loved you ever since we met," Jersey said.

"R-really?"

"Y-yeah, remember when how we met?" Jersey asked.

"Of course! we met when you saved me from those perverted men, I remember it like it was yesterday..."

_Flashback_

"Arigato! thank you everyone for coming! hope to see you next year!" I said to the audience.

They all cheered for me, I then walked off the stage and Colorful gave me a hug and graduating me for doing a great job on my first concert.

"Oo! you did so well! I'm so proud of you!" Colorful said.

"Thank you Colorful-chan," I said.

"Now, why don't you take a break and get some fresh air, it looks like you need some," Colorful suggested.

"Okay," I said, I then walked outside and got some fresh air, but then I saw three men coming towards me, at first I thought they were just fans asking for a autograph, but I couldn't help but feel scared and suspicious.

"You did great Cheerful-san," one of the men said.

"Oh thank you," I said.

"Yeah Cheerful-san, you did really great, and you were really cute up there," the other man said.

"Thank you," I said as I took a step back a bit.

"Yeah, maybe we all could celebrate at the bar~" the third man said a bit too seductively.

"N-no thanks, I don't really drink," I said as I stepped back a bit further.

The three man started to step closer to me.

"Come on Cheerful-san, it'll be fun~"

"N-no thank you," I said as I was about to leave, but one of them grabbed my arm.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Hey! you leave her alone!" someone said.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll just have to...shoot you," the person said.

I couldn't see the person that well, but I could see his shadow, and it looked like he was holding a gun.

"Okay man, w-we'll leave her alone, d-don't shoot," one of the men said.

They then released me and ran away, and I was sitting on the ground while the person who saved me came towards my direction.

"Hey...are you alright?" the person said.

"I-I'm okay, thank you so much, Mr..."

"Oh I'm Jersey, one of the Len modules," the person named Jersey said.

"Oh! no wonder you look so familiar," I said.

"Heh, yeah, and I know you, you're Cheerful Candy, one of the Rin modules," Jersey said.

"Uh huh, and thank you for saving me," I said.

"N-no problem," Jersey said. I then saw a tint of pink on his cheek. Was he embarrassed? He actually looked really cute blushing like that.

For some reason, I couldn't help but blush as well, and my heart started beating really fast.

"I-if you like, I could walk you back to the concert halls," Jersey offered.

"I-I would like that," I said.

I was happy that he offered, we walked next to each other and dared not look at each other for some reason.

"W-we're here," Jersey said.

"Thank you, and thank you again for saving me," I said.

"Hey, I just couldn't let my favorite idol get rape back there," Jersey said.

"F-favorite idol?"

"...W-well you see, I-I'm you biggest fan, and when I finally heard you sing on stage, I automatically bought a ticket to see it, I actually wanted to talk to you after the show, but when I saw you and those three men together, I knew you might have been in trouble," Jersey explained.

"Oh, what about the gun?"

"A-actually, it was just my tie, I just fold it to make it look like a gun, I knew I had to think fast, and since I know I can't fight them off, and the police would take a while for them to show up, I just used my tie to make it look like a weapon, since I knew they probably couldn't see me that well, they could have thought it was a gun," Jersey explained.

"You're very smart, Jersey-kun," I said.

"T-thanks,"

For some reason we were leaning at each other, almost like we were about to-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

We both quickly stumbled away from each other and looked at the person who yelled. It was Colorful-chan.

"Cheerful! I heard what happened to you! is this one of those perverts who attacked you?" Colorful said as she stood in front of me and guarding me from Jersey.

"O-of course not, Colorful-chan, he's actually the person who saved me," I explained.

"I don't know Cheerful-chan, he could have only saved you so he can take advantage of you for himself," Colorful said.

"W-what!? I would never do that to Cheerful-san!" Jersey said.

"Don't care, but if I see you near her again, I'll-"

"Colorful! you can't tell me who I should and shouldn't be with, I know Jersey-kun is the sweetest person I have ever met, and he saved me, so if I want to hang out with him, then I'll do it," I said.

"...Y-yes Cheerful-chan...but I'm watching you, you glasses wearing baka," With that, she left us alone.

"S-she does know I'm not the only Len module that wears glasses, right?"

"I think she knows, and what I said, I really mean it, if you want to hang out sometimes, I don't mind," I said as I gave him a warm smile.

"...I'd like that," he then smiled at me, that's when I knew, I was in love with Jersey-kun.

_End of Flashback_

"So, yes Jersey-kun, I really like you, I liked you since we met, since you saved me, and since you gave me that smile," I said.

"Well, I loved you when you said all those words to Colorful, but I loved you when I first listened to you, and when I first saw you, I knew it was love at first sight," Jersey said.

I smiled at Jersey and Jersey smiled at me, we then started leaning towards each other, and soon, we met in a kiss.

The kiss was how I always imagined it, warm, soft, and great.

We then pulled away and saw each other's blushing face, but still smiled at each other.

"...You know, now that we're official, Colorful-chan is not going to be happy about this," Jersey said.

"I don't mind, besides, she'll most likely go after you," I said and we both laughed.

"Ha ha ha...wait...she is?"

* * *

><p><strong>That ends Jersey and Cheerful's story! next pairing will be Monochrome and Scissors! Review!<strong>


	12. Scissors and Tricker

**Finally! I made chapter 12 of Project Diva Love! sorry it took awhile, but I had a busy weekend and stuff, just glad today was a holiday, so I'm free from school today, anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or Project Diva F**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Scissors and Tricker<strong>

**Monochrome's P.O.V.**

"Come on Scissors!~"

"For the last time, NO!" Scissors yelled.

"Please~" I said.

"When will you just give up! for the last time Tricker! I'm not going out with you!" Scissors said as she continued walking home.

"Why not!? I'm good looking, strong, and I can make your dreams come true," I said.

"The reason I won't go out with you is that annoying, big ego of yours," Scissors said, not even looking back.

"W-well, I can change that, I'd change everything about myself, just for you," Monochrome said.

"Just. Leave. Me. Alone."

Scissors just continued walking to her house, and left me there feeling heartbroken.

"...At least you could say goodbye to me!" I shouted after her.

She just continued walking until she was out of sight. I just stood there and letting out a big sigh. I was about to walk home myself, until I saw Receiver.

"Transmitter! where are you!" Receiver yelled.

"Hey Receiver! what ya doing?" I asked.

"Just looking for Transmitter, she ran away somewhere, and I'm just looking for her," Receiver said.

"Hm...maybe you should look-" before I could finish my sentence, Transmitter popped out of no where and was tackling Receiver.

"GYA! Tr-Transmitter!" Receiver exclaimed while blushing.

"GOSH! you take forever to find me, you must be the worst seeker ever!" Transmitter exclaimed.

I couldn't help but laugh at how funny the two were acting, when Receiver saw me laughing, he quickly grabbed Transmitter's shoulder, and pushed her off.

"D-don't tackle people like that Transmitter, or else people will get the wrong idea," Receiver said while still blushing.

"What do you mean?" Transmitter said and tilted head.

People have to admit, Transmitter is very cute, especially when she acts like her childish side, but ever make her angry, she becomes a monster in a cute little Rin module disguise.

"I-I..."

"He means that if you hug him like that, my dear Transmitter, you'll make him be embarrassed and stuff," I said.

I saw Receiver giving me a death glare and was sweating a lot, hoping Transmitter wouldn't believe in my little lie.

"Oh is that the reason Receiver-kun? I'll stop tackling you if you want," Transmitter said.

"T-that's not it at all!" Receiver exclaimed.

"Then what is it?"

"...You know what, why don't we just help with Tricker's love life here," Receiver said.

I then started glaring at Receiver myself.

"I'm totally going to make sure you have nightmares tonight," I whisper enough for only Receiver to hear.

"Oh! you mean Tricker's crush on Scissors?" Transmitter asked.

"Yep," Receiver answered.

"Oh that's easy, why don't you go into Scissor's dream and mess around a bit," Transmitter suggested.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you can go inside Scissors's dreams and use your powers to make her dream about you, and when she wakes up, she instantly fall in love with you!" Transmitter exclaimed.

"...That is a terrible idea Transmitter," Receiver said.

"WAH! Receiver-kun is so mean!" Transmitter exclaimed while crying.

"W-wait! I-I didn't mean that, p-please stop crying!" Receiver exclaimed.

As the two continued to fight, I started thinking of the plan that Transmitter gave me.

"Hm...if I enter Scissors-chan's dream, then I can change a few things, and she'll truly love me!" I thought.

"Alright you two, I'll be going, I have a plan," I said.

Instead of the two to stop their little fight, they completely ignore me and just continue fighting without giving me a response.

I just sighed and continued walking, hopefully those two love birds will stop fighting.

"I-I didn't mean it! I swear!" Receiver said.

"Y-yes you did!" Transmitter said.

"I swear I...does it feel like someone called us love birds?" Receiver said.

"...Yeah..."

The two then turned their heads to the direction of where I am and yelled in unison.

"WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!"

I couldn't help but just chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what will happen to Tricker? will he succeed on getting Scissors to fall for him? or will he die from Scissors's...scissors... :3 find out on the next chapter and review!<strong>


	13. Totally Unexpected

**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 13 of the Project Diva Love series! and you won't believe what happens in this part, also sorry if this one is a bit short, but I wanted to save the more juicier stuff in the last part, so hope you guys enjou it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Totally Unexpected<strong>

**Tricker's P.O.V.**

I quickly "followed" Scissors to her house, and good thing I remember the route to her house from the first day we met each other, I spotted her going into her room and it looks like she is about to fall asleep.

Perfect.

I quietly sneaked into her room, and saw her in her cute sleeping form, her arms are hugging her stuff teddy bear and her mouth was slightly opened, she looked really cute that way, then I remembered the real reason I came here for, I quickly got out some sleep dust and sprinkled it around Scissors' head. I then chanted the magic words, and I immediately found myself in Scissors' dreams.

"Looks like I'm in, better start having some fun around here," I said to myself.

I looked around and realized that she was dreaming of her old classroom, and it looks like most of the students are on the floor, with blood coming out of their bodies, looks like she's having a nightmare, suddenly I saw Scissors' dream self sitting on one of the desk and talking to her teddy bear.

"What do you think Teddy?" dream Scissors said.

"I don't know Scissors, we should get rid of them all," the teddy bear said. Wait...did that teddy bear talk? this is actually the first I have ever seen Scissors dream of her teddy bear talking.

"Okay Teddy, we'll get rid of them, but I should mend to your wounds from earlier," Scissors said as she took out a sewing needle.

"...Huh, weird," I said. I decided to explore around for a little bit and see if there is anything I should change, when I was about to exit the classroom, I stepped into Scissors' room instead of the hallway.

"Wonder what's in here..."

I looked around and spotted a picture of me and Scissors, weird, why would she even dream of a picture that has me in it...I wonder.

"Tr-Tricker! what are you doing in my dreams!" someone, I know who it is, said.

"Oh hey Scissors! nice to see ya!" I said.

"Again I'll ask, what the hell are you doing in my dreams!" Scissors exclaimed.

"...I was visiting," I lied terribly.

"Really, you visit me in my dreams instead of seeing me in the real world," Scissors said.

"...Y-yes," I said.

"...I going to kill you right now!" Scissors said as she held up a pair of scissors.

"Woah! y-you do realize you can kill me in here as much as you can kill me out there," I said while backing up.

"Exactly," Scissors said as she charged towards me and positioned the scissors, ready to stab me.

I quickly stepped to the side and Scissors missed me by a few feet.

"Quit moving and prepare for the consequences!" Scissors exclaimed. She started running towards me with the scissors and I quickly started running out of the room to find myself in the park.

"No time to site see, better start running," I said to myself.

I started running as fast as I can and tried to get away from Scissors, but she was catching up with me.

"Get back here you coward!" I heard Scissors yell.

I picked up my pace and saw a random door out of nowhere, so I automatically went towards the door.

"W-wait! don't open that door!" Scissors said, but too late.

I opened the door and stepped inside to find something totally unexpected.

* * *

><p><strong>What's behind the door? and will Scissors kill Tricker? found out on the last part of Scissors x Tricker story!<strong>


	14. Secret Admirer

**Hey guys and welcome to the final part of Tricker and Scissors love story! and sorry it's short, but I couldn't think of a better ending! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Secret Admirer<strong>

**Tricker's P.O.V.**

I opened the door and stepped inside to find something totally unexpected.

"...I-I can...explain?" Scissors said in a form of a question.

"...Why do you have a dream room of me and you in a lovey way?" I asked as I still stared at all the pictures and posters.

"...I-I...h-how do you know this even belongs to me?" Scissors said.

"...Well...one, this is your dream, and I haven't mess with it yet, so..."

"...Okay fine! I...I like you okay!" Scissors exclaimed.

I was shocked, not only by the secret dream room, but the fact that Scissors really loves me! she loves me!

"And before you say 'She loves me' keep in mind that I only said 'I like you'" Scissors said.

I felt like I was hit in the head for some reason.

"I don't care! you still like me, you like me so much, that you'd actually fangirl about us being a couple," I said.

"Sh-shut up! don't remind me!" Scissors yelled.

"No need to be ashamed my dear Scissors-chan, I love you anyways," I said as I hugged Scissors dream self.

"You're forgetting, I'm the one with the sharp scissors here," Scissors said as she pointed her scissors near my neck.

"Right...almost forgot about those," I said as I started sweating.

"Now, get out of my head, and let me wake up from this horrible nightmare," Scissors said.

"Don't you mean dream come true?~" I said playfully.

"OUT!"

I used my powers to get out of Scissors' dreams. As soon as I was back to the real world, Scissors started waking up.

"Morning sunshine~"

"...I hate you..."

"Oh really? if you hate me, then why would you have a dream door of us as a couple?" I asked.

"...Shut up, it's already embarrassing enough without you talking about it," Scissors said.

"Aw~ is Scissors a bit shy, let Tricker make you feel better," I said as I started to hug her until she pulled out her scissors and pointed them towards my face.

"One step closer, you're dead," Scissors said.

I just laughed. "Still gonna pull the old scissors on me are you?" I said.

"Shut up! and if you tell anyone about this, you're so dead," Scissors exclaimed.

"Aw, is Scissors-chan mad at me? let me make it all better," I said as I pulled her towards me and started kissing her.

"Mmm?!"

Scissors tried to pull away, but my grip was way too strong for her, soon she started to relax and started kissing me back. It felt amazing.

**Scissors' P.O.V.**

After me and Tricker pulled away from the kiss, we stared at each other, then I slapped him across the face.

"That is for entering my dreams," I then kissed him on the lips again. "and that was for being such a dork."

We started kissing again, not realizing someone was at the door.

**Melancholy's P.O.V.**

"...Why does everyone have to be so lovey dovey when I'm around...it's almost like they're doing it on purpose!" I whispered while immediately leaving the two.

* * *

><p><strong>And ends another pairings' love story! hope you like it and review!<strong>


	15. Receiver and Transmitter

**Welcome to a new story with one of my top favorite pairings! Receiver and Transmitter, anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, project diva F, or my precious Rin-chan!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Receiver and Transmitter<strong>

**Receiver's P.O.V.**

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"I didn't!"

"You did, you did, you did!"

"For the last time Transmitter! I did not take your game controller!" I exclaimed.

"Well if it wasn't you, then who? me and you are the only ones who live in this house, so who else could have taken it?" Transmitter asked.

"I don't know, did you check everywhere in your room?" I asked.

"Of course I did! if I didn't, then I shouldn't be asking you where it was!" Transmitter exclaimed.

"Okay okay! stop yelling, how about we look everywhere for it," I suggested.

"Fine, but if I see it in your room, then you have to be my servant for two weeks," Transmitter said.

"What! what did I say about controlling each other with our remote controls?!" I exclaimed.

"Hey! it's fair," Transmitter said.

I sighed in defeat and agreed, though I shouldn't worry since I know I didn't take her game controller.

We searched everywhere for that darn game controller, but it seems we couldn't find it, right now Transmitter is looking in the couch while I looked for it somewhere under the coffee table.

Once I finished looking under the coffee table, I poked my head out from the table and saw Transmitter's legs and her back.

I couldn't help but blush at the sight...before you say it! no I'm not a pervert, do I look like Punkish here? and second, I just...sorta...like...Transmitter...

Okay okay! I love her, sure she's sometimes childish, hot headed, gets into a lot of trouble, and tends to be rude, she does show a side that makes my heart beat faster, I don't know why this side makes me want to grab her and kiss her everywhere, it just does, but I don't know if confessing to Transmitter is such a good idea, especially since she's not big on romance.

"Receiver, did you find it yet?" Transmitter's voice said which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"N-not yet!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, looks like it's nowhere in the living room, so let's check your room," Transmitter suggested.

"M-my room! the heck, for the last time Transmitter, I. Didn't. Take. It!" I declared.

"Well I already checked my room, and your room is the only room we haven't checked, except for the bathroom, but I highly doubt my game controller is anywhere in there," Transmitter said.

"...Fine!" I exclaimed, knowing better not to argue with Transmitter.

We went into my room and she started searching, I started getting nervous, I just hope she doesn't find anything embarrassing.

"...Why do you have these type of magazines?" Transmitter said as she held up a nude girl magazine.

My face became red and I quickly grabbed the magazine away from her.

"T-those are Punkish! h-he probably accidentally left them here the last time her was here!" I said as I hid the magazine behind my back.

Transmitter gave me a suspicious glare, but then shrugged it off and continued searching. I quickly put the magazine in my drawer and started looking around for anymore embarrassing things.

"Oh gosh your bed is messy! you really need to clean under your bed more," Transmitter said.

"Oh right, I'm the one that needs to clean their room, what about you and your disaster sight of a room," I said.

I suddenly spotted a Transmitter pillow that Punkish gave me on Christmas...Crap!

I quietly went towards the closet and tried to hid the pillow.

"What are you doing?" Transmitter asked.

"I-I'm...looking for your game controller in the closet, s-so don't bother looking in here!" I exclaimed as I tried to push the pillow deeper in the closet.

"...Okay..." Transmitter started looking on my desk, and suddenly I heard her yell.

"Ah ha! you did take it!"

"...WHAT!?"

"See! I found it in your desk drawer! you did take it you little liar!" Transmitter said as she held up the game controller.

"T-that's impossible! I swear I didn't take it!" I exclaimed.

"Nope, not believing you, you're my servant for two weeks!" Transmitter said.

"But but!-"

"No 'buts' from now on, you Receiver, are now my servant for two weeks," Transmitter said.

"What! I swear I didn't take it, someone must have plant it there!" I exclaimed.

"If you don't do what I say, then I'll use the remote controls to control you!" Transmitter said as she pointed the game controller at me.

I gulped, I knew I didn't want to be controlled by those things! I decided to do it.

"...Fine..." I said in defeat.

"Great! as your first order is to...clean my room."

"What! no way! have you seen your room! it'll take all day to clean that disaster," I exclaimed.

"You said yourself, my room was a disaster sight," Transmitter said.

I just groaned and made my way towards her room, once I reached her room and started cleaning.

I know I didn't take that controller, so how did it get into my room? something smells fishy around here, and it's not just the old tuna fish sandwich lying on the floor.

...Gross.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen to Reciever? will he find out who planted that controller in his room? or will he suck it up and be Transmitter's servant for two weeks? or will love be in the air? find out on the next chapter!<strong>

**Also I want to say that there will be two more pairings' story in this, the reason is because all the other Rin x Len pairings have way too long names, are too similar, or I just don't remember their names, so yeah, sorry about that, so the last two pairings of this story will be Suou x Aitetsu and Melancholy x Starmine, sad to know the story will be ending soon, but that's life for you.**

**Review!**


	16. Little Liar

**Welcome to a new chapter of Project Diva Love! and we'll see who planted that controller in Receiver's room! so...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Little Liar<strong>

Receiver's P.O.V.

The past 3 days has been...torture! seriously, Transmitter is making me do all these ridiculous things! first, I had to go to the mall and buy all the new games at the game department, second, she forced me into carrying her everywhere, and lastly, she...sorta...made me...wear a pink, frilly dress...

Anyways I just had about it with her silly demands! I don't even think I can handle being her servant for two weeks! I got to find a way to prove I'm innocent about me taking Transmitter's controller, and find the real culprit.

"Reciever!~"

"Yes Transmitter?"

"What did I say you should call me?"

I sighed. "Yes...master?"

"That's better! anyways, I need you to find my black hair clips! I'm hanging out with Cute Rin, Egg Mage, and Stylish Energy R today, and we're going to the mall to play at the arcade," Transmitter shouted.

"Alright," I said as I headed towards Transmitter's room.

...Wait...maybe I can go into her room and find some clues that could prove I'm innocent! Receiver you genius!

I looked around Transmitter's room and tried to find anything that could prove I'm innocent, I then spotted Transmitter's diary...now before you say it, I'm not going to look in it to find out anything embarrassing I could use against her...okay maybe a little, but I'm just going to use it to find any clues, she practically writes everything about her day in detail, which means, she also includes the days she has her controller, which is practically everyday.

I took the book and turned to the last page she last wrote it.

I stared at the page and my blood was boiling.

_Transmitter's To-Do List:_

-Pick up game order.

-Hang with Sakura and Feng.

-Visit Asymmetry R.

-Play with Asymmetry L.

-Trick Receiver into becoming my servant for two weeks.

-Admire Bad Boy Len.

Why that little liar! she never loss her controller! she tricked me into becoming her servant! ...wait what was that with admiring Bad Boy? ...I mean...she tricked me! Oh she's going to get it!

"Transmitter!" I yelled.

"What?" Transmitter said as she raised one eyebrow.

"I found your To-Do list, and look what I found," I said as I held her diary in front of her face.

"...Bye!" Transmitter exclaimed as she tried running away from me.

"Get back here!" I shouted as I chased her around the house.

We some how started running around the coffee table, I'm actually surprised we didn't break anything.

"Transmitter!"

"Kya!"

I continued chasing her until I accidentally trip on her controller, which fell from her pocket.

I accidentally crashed into Transmitter and you wouldn't believe what happened.

We accidentally kissed each other.

"..."

Okay, I don't know why we're not pulling away from each other...okay why I'm not pulling away from each other, since Transmitter is sorta being crushed by me and can barely move, so technically, I should be the one pulling away...yet I'm not...

The kiss felt...weird, yet amazing, it felt like I didn't want to pull away. Suddenly, I felt Transmitter squirming under me and I immediately pulled away and got off of her.

"..."

"...L-listen, I'm sorry about tricking you and making you be my servant, but if you don't tell anyone about what we did then-" I cut her off by kissing her once again, while holding her shoulders tightly, so she won't get away.

"Mmm?!"

She was so surprised by the sudden kiss, that her mouth was slightly open, which allowed me to deepen the kiss. Transmitter tried to pull away, but my grip was to strong for her. Finally, I let her go when the need of air was needed.

"T-that was-" I stopped myself when I saw Transmitter's face. She was crying.

"T-transmitter...I-I'm-" Before I could finish, Transmitter slapped me across the face and ran towards her room and locking herself inside.

What have I done.

"Transmitter! please come out! I'm sorry!" I said as I tried opening the door and banging it with my fist.

I heard her crying and yelling me to go away and leave her alone. What have I done!

...Looks like Transmitter is going to be late for the mall...I know, now's not the time...

* * *

><p><strong>Well Receiver...you done did a bad job! will Transmitter forgive Receiver? Will Receiver and Transmitter fully know about their feelings for each other? find out on the last part!<strong>

**Also, I decided to make a story for Bad Boy Len and Cute Rin, since I saw a few pics of them as a couple on Pixiv, and thought they were a cute couple, so you'll see them in here as well!**

**Review!**


	17. Remote Control

**Hey guys! and welcome to chapter 17 of Project Diva Love, as well as the final part of Receiver x Transmitter's story! so hope you enjoy!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Remote Control<strong>

**Receiver P.O.V.**

"Transmitter! open up!"

"No!"

"Come on Transmitter! I'm sorry!"

"I will forgive you on the kiss from when we fell, but I'll never forgive you for taking my real first kiss!"

"...Wasn't the accidental kiss your first kiss?"

"...I was not counting that one as my first kiss!"

"Ugh! whatever, just...open the door!"

"Never!"

I sighed and slump to the ground, how am I going to get her out of her room and reason with her? come on Receiver, think! you gotta have some plan to get her out of there!

...That it!

I quickly went to my room and tried to search for my remote control.

"There you are!" I exclaimed.

I found the remote control, even though, both me and Transmitter swore to never use these against each other ever again, I have to in order to fix this mess.

"Transmitter, if you don't get out of that room, I will remote control you!" I exclaimed.

"...Y-you won't do it!"

"Yes I will!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"...okay...I warned you."

I pressed a button, and waited for a reaction. I heard the door open and came out Transmitter, dancing around like a crazy woman.

"Receiver! S-stop controlling me!" Transmitter demanded.

"Not until you hear me out," I said.

"N-Never!"

I had to think fast, I gotta set this thing a bit higher.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice," I pressed another button, and she started dancing faster.

"Wah! Receiver! stop it!"

"I'll stop once you listen to me!"

"I'll never do it!"

"...Fine, if you don't listen to me on a count to three, then I'll make you do a sexy dance," I said.

"...You pervert!"

"One..."

"You'll never do it!"

"...Two..."

"...Y-you don't have the guts!"

"...Three." I was about to press the button until Transmitter stopped me.

"Stop! okay okay! ...I'll listen..."

"Good girl!"

I press a button to stop her from dancing and she immediately drop to the ground.

"Huff...fine...what do you want?"

"I want you to hear me out," I said.

"Why? so you can trick my feelings again?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't play dumb, I know you're just messing with my feelings, you are just trying to toy with my emotions so you can make fun of me..."

"...Idiot," I said.

"What?"

"Transmitter...I like you! I really do...I just...never really show it because I thought it would be weird...and might ruin our relationship we already have...but when I kissed you, I felt really happy...a-and I wanted to kiss you again, I want to hold you, I want to see you smile, a-and I want to be with you...so what I'm trying to say is...I love you Transmitter!"

"...B-baka..."

"...Say what?"

**Transmitter's P.O.D.**

"...Say what?"

"You really haven't realize it yet? I like you too!" I said.

"Y-you do?"

"Yes you idiot, I really like you, why do you think I love hanging with you, why do you think I always say yes when you ask me to join you, why do you think I'm always clingy around you? I love you too."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Wow..."

"'Wow'? is that all you can say?"

"N-no it's...just...wow..."

"...Y-yeah...now what?"

"...Y-you wanna hug a bit?" Receiver suggested.

"...S-sure..."

I went closer to Receiver and he awkwardly wrap his arms around me. I did the same thing by putting my arms around him.

"...Y-you wanna k-kiss a little?"

"...O-okay..."

Receiver kiss me on the cheek and I did the same thing. He kissed me on the forehead, then my nose, they my backhand, and my palm.

I couldn't help but blush, but soon we just stared into each other's eyes. We didn't move an inch, we just sat there, looking at each other while blushing.

We didn't realize it, but we started leaning forward towards each other, before we knew it, our lips met.

I'll admit, this kiss was amazing, the kiss was pure bliss, I felt like time has stopped, this felt as amazing as the time I played my first game...maybe a bit better.

"...U-um..."

We opened our eyes and pulled away, we then look to our side and saw Melancholy standing there with wide eyes and a shock, yet blushing, face.

"T-Transmitter-san...I um...brought your game you let me borrow...I..I would have knock, but the door was open, so I just went...in...I-I'm sorry for barging in without knocking...I just leave this on the table here...and...leave..." Melancholy awkwardly left, but muttered something to herself before leaving.

"...Did she say 'Why Kami-san why!'?"

"...Maybe..."

"...Wanna continue kissing?"

"Yep."

Both me and Receiver continued kissing each other, and trust me, this was more fun than playing with our remote controls.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the finale of Receiver x Transmitter's story! hope you like it! next pairing is Aitetsu x Suou! Review!<strong>


	18. Aitetsu and Suou

**Hello! and welcome to chapter 18! sorry this took awhile, been busy with school and with my other stories I had to do, so sorry if you guys waited too long for this, but here it is now and hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid and all that jazz!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Aitetsu and Suou<strong>

**Aitetsu's P.O.V.**

"Blue! what am I going to do!"

"...What are we talking about again?"

"It's Suou, I-I think she likes someone else!" I exclaimed.

"That's crazy, you guys have been dating the day both of you guys arrived to Project Diva H.Q." Blue said.

"I-I know...but lately we became distant...what did I do wrong!"

"I don't know, maybe you were annoying, just like how you're annoying me when I'm trying to make out with Star!"

"...Sup."

"Wait, when did you get here Star?"

"Dude, you just barged in here and started complaining about your relationship with Suou," Blue said.

"Oh yeah...anyways what should I do!?"

"Listen, you should just talk to her, maybe you'll know what's going on," Star suggested.

"He could do that, but then again, she might just tell him that she's interested in someone else and probably dump his butt," Blue said which made me feel worse.

"Blue!"

"What? it's possible! heck, I'm still surprised she even agreed to date him."

"Blue Moon!" Star shouted as she hit him on the head.

"Ow! okay okay, I'm sorry," Blue apologized while rubbing the spot Star hit him.

"Okay listen, if you really want to know what Suou is doing, then just spy on her, that's what I did before me and Star officially started dating," Blue said.

"Okay one, that's a terrible idea, and two, YOU'VE BEEN SPYING ON ME!" Star exclaimed.

I just sighed as I saw the two fighting with each other, looks like I ruin their make out session even more, oh well, but the whole spying on Suou might not be a bad idea...I'm totally going to do it!

I stood up from the couch and headed out the door, without the two noticing me leaving.

"I can't believe you!"

"In my offense...you were hot! what did you expect me to do!"

"You freaking perv!"

I sighed and continued leaving.

Soon I reached the place where Suou usually hangs out with a few other Rin modules, today I spotted her hanging out with Egg Mage and Stylish Energy R.

"You guys won't believe it! I think I saw Strange Dark looking at Future Style!"

"No way! was he blushing?"

"Yes he was!"

The three girls started giggling, but my eyes were mostly on Suou.

"So Suou, how are you and Aitetsu doing?~" Mage said.

"G-good," Suou said as she continued blushing.

"Really? then how come you've been distant towards him?" R said.

"W-well...I...I..."

Come on Suou, please say it, I need to know, even if it might break my heart...

"...I'v been trying to get a gift for Aitetsu-kun!" Suous exclaimed.

...Wait...what!?

"A gift?" Mage and R said in unison.

"Y-yeah...i-it's almost our anniversary and all..." Suou said shyly.

Anniversary? ...THE ANNIVERSARY! how could I forget! tomorrow is out anniversary! the day me and Suou started dating and the day we first met! stupid stupid stupid!

"Hey guys, did you hear that?"

The girls turned around and looked at the hiding spot I was in. Crap!

"Yeah, I think it's coming from the bush, let's check it out!" R suggested.

No! don't check it out! please don't check it out!

"I don't know, there might be a rapist in there," Suou said.

Yes! don't come over here, please buy that theory!

"Oh come on, it wouldn't hurt to look, besides, if there is a rapist in there, I'll just use my awesome girl strength to beat them up!" Mage said.

"A-alright...though if there is a rapist, try to beat them up gently," Suou said as the girls were heading towards my direction.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap! I'm doomed!

**To be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this lovely chapter! and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Review!<strong>


	19. The Perfect Gift

**Hey guys! sorry for the long wait, but I finally made part two of Aitetsu and Suou's story! hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Also, if you're going to review this story or any of my other stories, please review nicely, cause I really don't want to see reviews saying my stories aren't original, or something that says I'm a bad writer of something like that, cause honestly that's a bit disrespectful of some of you guys, so please, if you are going to review, don't say mean things like that, I know some of my stories aren't too original, but at least I'm writing them in a interesting concept, thank you and please follow this review rule I made for you guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: The Perfect Gift<strong>

**Aitetsu's P.O.V.**

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap! I'm doomed!

They're getting closer! I need to find a distraction! b-but what!?

"Um, excuse me girls."

Huh?

"Bad boy? what are you doing here?" Suou asked.

"I was just strolling by and saw you three, so I thought I would ask you something," Bad boy said.

"Well what is it?" Mage asked.

"I was wondering if you have seen...C-cute anywhere," Bad boy explained.

"Y-you were looking for Cute?" R said with a strange expression on her face.

"Um...y-yeah."

"OMG! don't worry Bad boy! we'll track down Cute with you and see the lovey dovey romance between you two!~" R exclaimed.

"R-romance! nononononono! I just had to talk to-" Before Bad boy could finish, R grabbed his right arm and started dragging him away, while both Suou and Mage had a confused look on their faces, but shrugged it off and started following the two.

"That was a close one," I sighed.

I quickly got out of the bush and started thinking on how to get a gift for Suou.

"Let's see...maybe a new bow? no...take her out to dinner? nah, it's too late to make any reservations, and those things cost a fortune!"

I kept thinking and thinking till I couldn't take it anymore.

"Gah! come on Aitetsu! you got to have an idea for the perfect gift! it's not that hard!" I exclaimed to myself.

"Hey! you know, if you continue screaming like a psychopath, everyone will think you're crazy!" Someone exclaimed.

I turned my head to the source of the voice and was surprised to see Strange Dark and Future Style.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well I was walking by back at H.Q. and saw the module designers arguing with Future here, and well they asked me to get her out of there and take her home, as well as convince her to stop telling them to make a Future Style Len," Strange explained.

"One day! there will be a Future Style Len!" Future exclaimed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Strange sighed. "Anyways why are you screaming like a banshee?"

"I was trying to find a gift for Suou for our anniversary," I explained.

"So you were screaming up at the sky?"

"N-no! I was angry because I couldn't find the perfect gift for her!" I said.

"Aw! poor Aitetsu-kun~ maybe big sis Future can help you!" Future offered.

"Since when were you a big sis?" Strange asked.

"Since I'm technically the oldest Rin module in Project Diva," Future said.

"She sorta has a point, she's suppose to be the older version of Rin, so it's reasonable," I said.

"Whatever," Strange sighed. "Okay I guess we can help you with you petty love life, first tell us about Suou."

"Well...she's kind, she wonderful, she's beautiful, every time I'm around her, I can't help but feel my heart beating faster, and in the inside of my stomach, there are flutters in it," I said.

"Aw! so romantic~" Future sighed lovingly.

"Yeah yeah, be quiet for one second," Strange said as he had a thinking face.

"Hmph! rude!"

"Got it, I remember seeing Suou looking at a necklace at this jewelry store downtown, and she had this face of desire, so I assume she would like that necklace," Strange said.

"That's perfect! thank you, later!" I exclaimed as I started running to the jewelry store before they close.

Don't worry Suou! I'll get you the perfect gift!

**Strange Dark's P.O.V.**

"...Yeah no problem buddy! just go right ahead and leave just like that!" I shouted at the already gone Aitetsu.

"You got to admire his persistence though," Future said.

"Yeah yeah, come on, I need to take you home," I said.

"Alright, I don't understand why you gotta be pushy," Future complained.

"Well I don't understand why you insist the designers to make a Future Len module," I said.

"Well...I just feel like I'm all alone, I mean Star has Blue, Jersey has Cheerful, and Trad has Council, and who do I have? no one..."

"...If it makes you feel any better, I sorta feel the same way as well."

"How so?"

Well...it's lonely to not have a Rin module like me, heck I wish there was a Anti-dark Rin, just like the one from Paradichlorobenzene, but since there isn't one, or one yet, I'll just be stuck being alone for awhile, or forever," I said.

"...Maybe we can be alone together! o-or just until the designers decide to make a Future Len module and a Anti-dark Rin module," Future said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess you're not such a bad guy after all!~" Future said cheerfully. I couldn't help but smile.

"Well let's go and be alone together!" Future exclaimed.

We both held hands and started walking towards Future's house.

"One more thing."

I turned my head, and my eyes were wide. Future kissed my cheek.

"For someone who's younger then me, you're a cute guy~" Future said as she ran inside.

I stood there, holding the spot she kissed me.

"...I'm never washing this cheek ever again," I said as I ran inside as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, and as a bonus, I made a little Future x Strange pairing in there, since I have never seen a Future Style Len or Anti-dark Rin module anywhere in Project Diva F! ...too bad! anyways see you in the next chapter! bye!<strong>

**Review nicely please!**


	20. Happy Anniversary

**Hey guys! and welcome to the final part of Aitetsu and Suou's story! and believe me, this story will have a lot of fluffiness in it...so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or else RinxLen would be official!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Happy Anniversary<strong>

**Aitetsu's P.O.V.**

I was running to the jewelry story, almost knocking out pedestrians.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"Ow!"

"You little brat!"

"The heck Aitetsu! I was about to score with Reactor!"

"No you weren't," Reactor said as she walked away from Punkish.

"W-wait Reactor!" Punkish exclaimed as he started chasing after Reactor.

I continued running, I need to get to the store before it close. I finally saw the store, I made it!

"Wait! I'd like to buy something!" I exclaimed to the jewelry clerk.

"Alright, pick out something, I'll give you 10 minutes," the clerk said as he went behind the counter.

I already know what I needed to get for Suou.

**Suou's P.O.V.**

"Wah! Star-chan! Aitetsu is missing!"

"What do you mean he's missing?" Star asked.

"I haven't seen him all day! I tried calling him on his cell, but he wouldn't pick up! and I'm worried that he forgot about our anniversary! he probably wants us to break up!" I cried.

"I don't think he wants to break up, especially since he's terrible with finding a girlfriend, heck I'm still surprised you agreed to be his girlfriend," Blue said.

"Blue!" Star smack him on the back of his head.

"Ow! again!?" Blue winced in pain.

"Wait, when did you get here Blue?" I asked.

"...Really!? I was right here making out with Star after we apologized, and you just barged in here, and started crying! and telling Star all about this!" Blue exclaimed.

"Oh...whoops!"

"...This totally proves that you and Aitetsu are perfect for each other, especially since he also barged in here while me and Star were making out and crying about you!" Blue said.

"H-he did?"

"Of course, Aitetsu loves you Suou," Star said as she pat my head.

"Then why haven't I seen him!?" Suou exclaimed.

"Maybe something came up," Star said.

"Or maybe he's at home and waiting for you," Blue said.

"He couldn't be, if he was coming home, he would call me first!" I continued crying.

"There there, come on, mama Star got you," Star said as she hugged me.

"...seriously!?"

"You hush, and help me!" Star exclaimed to Blue.

"Are we really going to fight again!? especially after we fought two hours ago!" Blue exclaimed.

"I think we are! and we wouldn't have to fight if you-"

"Suou! I'm here!" I heard Aitetsu's voice.

"Aitetsu!"

"Suou!"

"Why the heck are you guys doing in our house!?"

"Aitetsu...why didn't you answer your phone! I was worried!" I cried.

"Sorry, I must have turned off my phone while I was spyyyyyyyyy- I mean, when I was out!" Aitetsu said.

"Oh, then why weren't you home so long?" I asked.

"Sorry, I had to get you this!" Aitetsu took out a box that contained the necklace I saw a few days ago.

"Oh Aitetsu, you really did remember our anniversary!" I excliamed.

"O-of course! happy anniversary!" Aitetsu exclaimed.

"Wait, didn't you forget it was your-"

Before I could hear more what Blue said, Aitetsu grabbed my hands and kissed me on the lips.

"...Nevermind."

I continued kissing Aitetsu, and ignoring the fact that Blue and Star-chan are right behind us.

"...Should we stop them from kissing each other inside our home?" Blue asked.

"...I would feel terrible and awkward for interrupting them...so I guess we can continue what we were doing in your room~" Star said.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Blue saluted as both he and Star-chan headed upstairs.

I then pulled away.

"I love you Aitetsu," I said.

"I love you too, Suou-chan," Aitetsu said.

We then continued kissing each other, while laying ourselves on Blue and Star's couch.

...Hopefully they don't mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that! and the next pairing will be Bad Boy x Cute! so see you guys next time! bye!<strong>

**Review~**


	21. Bad Boy and Cute

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I was focusing on Yandere Love mostly as well as some other stories I wanted to write on, so I am so sorry for making you guys wait for chapter 21 of this story! but here it is, and I promise to try to update this story as fast as I can...well maybe not that fast.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Bad Boy and Cute<strong>

**Bad Boy's P.O.V.**

"H-hold on a minute! I just wanted to talk to Cute-san! I don't want to be in a...relationship with her!" I exclaimed as R continued dragging me.

"Oh quiet you~ we all know you have crush on Cute-chan~" R said.

"I-I'm telling you! I don't have a crush on her!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah whatever, now let's find you future wife!" Mage said.

"F-future wife!?" I started to panic, sure I really really **really** like cute and all, but I'm not ready for marriage!

"Oh sorry guys, I gotta go home and meet up with Aitetsu for out anniversary, hopefully he didn't forget," Suou said.

"Alright, see ya later Suou-chan!" R exclaimed.

Suou then left, leaving me with Mage and R. Crap.

"Now where would Cute-chan be?" R said.

"Hey, isn't that her in the ice cream shop?" Mage asked.

All three of us looked and saw Cute, siting near the window, eating ice cream.

"Oh now is your chance! go get your wife~" R said as she started shoving me inside the ice cream shop.

"W-wait! s-stop it!" I shouted.

I then found myself laying on the floor, face down.

"Bad Boy-kun, are you okay?" a familiar voice said.

I looked up and saw a precious angel, Cute.

I quickly stood up and dusted the invisible dust off my clothes.

"H-hey Cute-san, I was coming to see you and talk to you," I said while trying to hide my blush.

"Oh! what do you want to tell me?" Cute asked as she gestured me to sit down.

I sat across from her, so I can see her...angelic face...y-you did now hear that from me!

"W-well...y-you see...um uh...what was it...um..." Crap! I'm stuttering!

"Bad Boy-kun? are you alright? your face is really red, are you sick?" Cute asked.

"I-I'm fine!" I shriek.

Oh god! did I really shriek in front of her! what the heck! you're suppose to be a bad boy! not some pansy or anything! how else are you going to impress your lady man! snap out of it! get a grip! and whatever you do, don't embarrass yourself.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"...So fine!" I said in a high voice.

...You god damn wuss...

Oh crap! did I just sound like a screaming girl just now! oh my god! I wonder what Cute thinks of me now! oh god oh god! she probably thinks I'm a loser!

**Cute's P.O.V.**

OMG! he even sounds cute with a high voice! oh god~ he is so cool and sexy!

"I-I am so sorry! I...I didn't mean to-"

"I-it's okay Bad Boy-kun, I like your high voice, it makes you sound even more cuter," I said.

...Wait...did I just say that! Oh my god! why must the universe hate me!

"...Y-you really think it makes me cuter?" Bad Boy asked.

"...Um...y-yeah!" I stuttered.

"...S-so does that mean...I was cute before?"

I just nodded and tried to hide my extreme blush.

Stop blushing! or else the coolest guy you know and...really really **really** like will think of you as some girly girl loser and a goody two-shoes!

**Bad Boy's P.O.V.**

She thinks I'm cute...she really thinks I'm cute...

...God dang it you idiot! stop blushing in front of her before she thinks you're some kind of wuss!

Oh god...I sometimes wish I knew what she thinks about me.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh I hope you like this chapter, especially since I made both Bad Boy and Cute have crush on each other and are way too embarrass to confess.<strong>

**Anyways, I'll see you guys on the next chapter, with more of these two acting all blushy and gushy with each other.**

**Review~**


	22. More Embarrassed

**Oh god! I'm sorry about the updating! I've been busy with other stuff and I was sorta too lazy to write anything at the moment, I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long! I'll try to update! but I really need to focus on other things as well, so sorry if the next chapter might take longer to come.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: More Embarrassed<strong>

**Bad Boy's P.O.V.**

"I-I'm sorry if me calling you cute is offensive to you-"

"No no no no! I'm totally okay with you calling me cute! besides, i-if anything, your cuter!" I exclaimed.

...What the hell did I say!?

"You think I'm...cute?" Cute asked.

"...O-of course! after all, your name is cute! eh he he he..."

"Oh...right..."

For some reason, Cute's face showed disappointment.

What did I do!?

I wanted to say something to her, I wanted to say I'm sorry, but then she would be confuse on why I'm apologizing. Come on Bad Boy! think of something.

"So...why are you at the ice cream shop today?" I asked.

...Really...really you idiot! of course she would be in the ice cream shop! it's freaking hot out today, it's the middle of summer! and she likes sweets! are you a moron or something! god kill me now!

"Oh um...well I thought I would have some ice cream today since it is very hot right now and you know...ice cream...it's cold...and it's hot outside...you get it," Cute said.

"R-right...of course..." You god dang wussy.

"Why are you here Bad Boy?" Cute asked.

"Oh right...um...H.Q. needed you to redo your recording, it seems there was a problem and it ended up deleting the recording you already did," I said.

"Oh really? I was really enjoying my ice cream...do I have to go now?" Cute said looking sad.

"No, they said you can go back to H.Q. once you're free, so I guess you can finish your ice cream and we can leave after, okay?"

"Okay!" Cute said happily.

That really warms my heart, seeing Cute happy makes me happy.

"Mm~ this ice cream is so good! here you should try some!" Cute said as she put the spoon with the ice cream in my mouth.

"Mm! it is good!" I exclaimed.

...Wait...didn't she just used that spoon...oh god! indirect kiss! I can't believe she didn't notice!

...I wish we could really kiss each other...

The heck! Stop. Thinking. Those. Things!

Oh god, I'm such a wussy, can my life be more embarrassing?!

**Cute's P.O.V.**

...Did I really do that...did I feed him my ice cream with the spoon I just used? ...OH GOD!

Why did I do that, why didn't I realize I indirect kiss him! my life is so embarrassing! oh god! he must think I'm some kind of weirdo! I just know he knows I gave him an indirect kiss! someone please take me out of my misery!

...Though I wish I could kiss him...

I wonder what kissing him would feel like, oh I can imagine it now! I'm taking off his mask, both me and him are leaning towards each other, I'm closing my eyes and he does the same, and our lips are about to touch...

"Cute? Cute, are you okay?"

"H-huh what?"

"You okay? you were closing your eyes and leaning forward, I thought you were going to faint of something, but what was even more weird was the fact your lips were puckered up, it almost looks like you were going to kiss someone," Bad Boy said.

"...I was just...feeling tired!" I exclaimed.

"O-okay...well you better finish that ice cream, we wouldn't want to let the guys back at H.Q. to wait any longer," Bad Boy said.

"O-okay..." I said.

Oh how embarrassing! I wish everything would end already!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it's short, but honestly, I didn't know what to write for this one, so yeah, anyways, hope you like it and see ya later!<strong>

**Review~**


	23. Kiss Her

**I'm so sorry for the long long long long wait! I wasn't really inspired to write anything today, that's why, I thought I shouldn't make you guys wait, so I decided to force my lazy butt to actually write this last part of this pairing and make you guys happy, so sorry if this one is a bit lacking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Kiss Her!<strong>

**Bad Boy's P.O.V.**

Okay, just play it cool, just play it cool. You are walking with Cute to the studio, and she looks even cuter in this light, but what you really need to do is play it cool, do not lose your cool.

"So...the weather is really nice today," I said.

...Really!? the weather looks nice today! stupid stupid stupid!

"Uh yeah, the weather is pretty warm, but nice, I guess," Cute said.

"Yeah, pretty warm, eh heh..." God! stop talking! you're blowing it dude!

"Oh hey! we're here," Cute said.

"Great! guess...I'll leave, and let you do your-"

"No wait!"

"Huh?"

"I...um...could you stay a bit longer, maybe even wait for me when I'm done?" Cute asked.

Oh god, my heartbeat is increasing again.

"Sure, I don't mind," I said.

"Thanks Bad Boy-kun, you're the best!" with that, she closed the door, and I waited for her.

Huh...she asked me to stay longer...does that mean she likes me?

No of course not, she probably just sees me as a friend...though I wish she likes me more than a friends...

"Why do you look like you're in a romantic slump?"

"Gah! oh it's you Melancholy, don't sneak up on me like that," I said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, anyways...what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I really want to tell Cute how I feel, but every time I do, I mess it up by acting like a huge wuss..."

"Dude, Cute likes you, she doesn't care that you're a cool bad boy type of guy...sorta, so stop moping around and tell her how you feel, cause your sad aura is making me sad," Melancholy said.

"Wait! she likes me!?" I exclaimed.

"Well duh, why do you think she hangs out with you a lot, even though people would say you are a bad influence for her, even though you're not," Melancholy said.

"Why would people think I'm a bad...wait...okay I see what you mean," I said.

"Yeah, anyways, why don't you and Cute kiss already, so we don't have to see your sad self again," Melancholy said.

"Alright, thanks for the talk," I said.

"Yeah yeah, just go and kiss her," Melancholy said.

"Later."

"See ya."

I barged into the door and interrupted the recording.

"Sorry for barging in like this, but I have to tell Cute something very important!" I exclaimed.

"...Um okay, we didn't even record yet since our new intern here was having problems, but go ahead, we're going on our break."

Cute then came out of the recording studio and headed towards me.

"What is it Bad Boy-kun?"

Come on you can do this, you can do this, YOU. CAN. DO. THIS!

"I really really like you Cute, and I was wondering if you'll go out with me!" I exclaimed.

My eyes were closed, my face is completely red by now, and this silence is killing me.

"..."

"..."

"...I...I love to."

"Really?"

"Uh huh!"

"Great...so...maybe we can go out later tonight, say...at the smoothie shop?"

"It's a date~"

I smiled, she said yes, I'm so happy...though, maybe I'd be more happier if...

"Hey, Cute, can I do something?"

"Um...sure."

"Close your eyes," I ordered.

"Okay..." She closed her eyes. "Now what?"

I didn't say anything, I lean in and kiss her, now I'm happier.

I then pulled away, and looked into her lovely eyes.

"You're very cute Cute, but most of all you're beautiful, I love you," I finally said thos three words. Yes!

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it, even though I was sorta lacking with this one, anyways, next pairing will be the final one, and it will be Melancholy and Starmine story, so stay tune~<strong>

**Also, I just want to say, this story is mostly based on the first Project Diva Rin and Len modules, I'm not going to add in the Project Diva 2 modules because I don't really know much about them/don't know their names/don't know which ones are the new ones.**


	24. Starmine and Melancholy

**Hey guys! and welcome to the final chapter of Project Diva Love! sad knowing this story is at it's end, but good things must come to an end...**

**Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocalod or Project Diva**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Starmine and Melancholy<strong>

Two figures were up on a hill, staring at all their fellow Rin and Len modules falling in love with each other, one of them feels jealous of their feelings, while the other, who people say is the cause of this romance, sits there feeling annoyed.

The only Rin and Len modules who have not fallen in love yet, they are Starmine and Melancholy.

"Ugh! why are they so lovey dovey with each other!? now everyone is going to think I'm the cause of it! this is so painful for me!" Melancholy exclaimed.

"Why is it painful? shouldn't seeing our friends finally getting their true love be a happy moment for all of us?" Starmine asked.

"Well it's painful cause I shall never find that love! ever since this stupid rumor, everone thinks that because I am always gloomy, especially when it comes to love, everyone who mentions or gets near me will start being in love with their true love, and it's getting annoying how people are thanking me for something I didn't do..." Melancholy explained as she crossed her arms.

"Well...even though the rumor is not true, it does help make you more popular!~" Starmine said cheerfully.

"Not helping Starmine," Melancholy said.

**Starmine's P.O.V.**

"Aw, cheer up! you'll find that special someone!"

Who happens to be sitting next to you! Come on Mel! can't you see I'm head over heels in love with you!? how can you not see my feelings for you!?

Yes, I'm in love with Melancholy, I never believed in that rumor everyone suddenly spread, because if it was true, I'd be in love with someone else, not Melancholy, the rumor said the person would fall in love with their true love if Mel is mentioned or near, and well, so far I've been next to Mel since the beginning! and yet I have not fallen in love with anyone, only Mel, and yet she doesn't see my love for her! what the heck!

"Yeah right, like someone as gloomy as me would find love, now that is a total myth," Mel said.

"Don't say that, lots of guys would like to date you!" a guy like me..."besides, you should be acting all melancholic just because your name is melancholy."

"I know, you pointed that out since day one, and you have help me lighten up a bit, so thanks," Mel said.

My heart started pounding louder, she actually thanked me! I wish she can see my feelings!

"Hey? are you okay? you face is really red," Mel pointed out as she came closer to my face.

Oh god no! don't come so close to me Mel! unless you want me to be on top of you and hold you still, then I'd show you my true feelings in a way I don't want to show you!

"Geez, your getting redder, are you catching a fever or something?" Mel said as she put her backhand on my forehead.

"I-I'm fine! r-really!" I stuttered.

"You're stuttering," Mel said straightforward.

"Y-you don't have to be so straightforward with your responses, Mel!" I exclaimed as I tried pulling away from Mel's closeness.

"H-hey! what are you-" Suddenly, we both stumbled and started rolling down the small hill, when we reached the bottom, I was on top of her.

"..."

It seems like everything went still, I couldn't help but look deeply into Melancholy's eyes, they were the most beautiful shade of blue I have ever seen.

I did realize how Mel's cheeks had a tint of pink on them, was she blushing, was it because we were in this position? or was it something else...

I didn't know how it happen, but I found myself leaning down towards her face, as she did the same thing, were really going to kiss! does she know my feelings now! someone please give me a sign here! like seriously, I'm so-

My thought were cut off when I feel Mel's soft lips on mine, they were like how I imagine them they would be, but better.

I didn't know how long we stayed like that, until we heard Blue's voice.

"Hey you two! if your done kissing each other, we got a lot of work to do back at H.Q., so if you're done, we gotta go!" Blue said.

"Blue, you shouldn't have interrupted them," Star scolded.

"Well we did have to go!" Blue exclaimed.

"I know, but that was really rude and uncalled for!" Star exclaimed.

The two continued to bicker as they started to walk away.

"..."

I quickly realized we were still in our position and quickly got off of her.

"U-um...sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?" Mel asked.

"For um...kissing you and everything I did today," I said.

"But I thought you wanted to kiss me?"

"I...I did, it's just-" Mel silenced me by kissing me on the lips once again.

"Just shut up, and let me talk," Melancholy ordered softly.

I just nodded my head and let her talk.

"Starmine, I know your feelings for me," Mel admitted.

"What! then why didn't you say anything!?" I exclaimed.

"The reason is because I don't know much about relationships, I just thought what we were doing before was enough as a couple, I didn't know we were still in the friendzone till now," Mel said.

"S-so you thought we were a couple already!?" I exclaimed.

"...Pretty much," Mel said blankly.

"So...how do you feel about me?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious, I really like you, your the only person I know who doesn't believe in this stupid rumor, and your the only one I can really talk to, I really like you, I love you," Mel said.

"I love you too," I said.

I then smiled, and so did Mel, which was a rare thing to see, I awkwardly embraced her, and she returned the hug.

Geez, can this day get any better.

I lightly kissed her lips once again and we both started walking back to H.Q.

I wonder what she's thinking about?

**Melancholy's P.O.V.**

I guess even a girl who's always in a melancholic mood, can find love as well.

Beat that you stupid rumor!

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this story! hope you like it, I'm sorry I couldn't add in the Project Diva 2 modules, I just don't know much about them as well as the game itself, so sorry about that, maybe I will in the future, we'll have to see! anyways thank you for supporting this story and hope to make more Project Diva Rin x Len stories in the future! Laters~<strong>

**Review**


End file.
